Correcting Mistakes
by Rhasic
Summary: Is it possible to forgive someone for the worst thing that has ever happened in your life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey... Well, this is the first fanfiction that I publish... **

**I am sorry for any mistakes... English is not my first language and I don't have a Beta Reader...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

She couldn't see anything. Everything was black. What happened?

She felt she was lying on something hard and cold.

There was no sound to be heard. Where was she?

She tried to stand and she discovered her body was weak and her head was hurting. She found the wall and walked by it until she found the switch.

The light blinded her for a few seconds, but when she finally could see, she wished she didn't.

A scream left her lips when she saw what was in front of her.

She was in a basement. Now she remembered: she was at Puck's house. There was a party the night before and everyone from McKinley, including the gleeks, were there.

Her scream made Puck come to see what had happened.

"Quinn? What the…" But then he froze by the door too.

Puck's mother made her way down the stairs too, and almost fainted.

Quinn slowly made her way to the girl lying on the ground of the basement. Her body was naked and covered in vicious scratches and some of them had a trace of coagulated blood.

Her lip was also bruised and a line of blood could be seen on her face.

Quinn grabbed a blanket and covered the girl.

"Call 911…" Quinn said, her voice very weak.

The ex-cheerleader put her hand on the girl's neck. She felt her pulse.

A sight of relief she didn't know she was holding escaped her lips.

Puck was calling 911 while holding his mother that had passed out after seeing what was in her basement.

Quinn looked at the girl below her and a single tear fell from her eyes.

"Rachel…" She called, shaking the girl gently "Rachel… Wake up…"

Rachel moved a little and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Rachel!" Quinn said, a smile on her face between tears "Are you okay?"

But the moment Rachel's eyes focused on Quinn, she looked terrified and tried to get away from the blonde as fast as she could.

"G-get away! St-tay away!" Rachel said, her back now against the wall.

Quinn was shocked. Sure, they weren't friends and she treated Rachel horribly, but that was an overreaction!

"Rachel, why…" Quinn tried to come closer, but Rachel looked even more terrified.

"P-please, don't… P-please…" She said.

Puck approached them.

"What happened here?" Puck asked looking at the frightened girl.

"I… I d-don't know…" Quinn answered "I don't remember anything…"

"Berry?" Puck said, slowly approaching the girl "Listen, I am not going to hurt you, okay? I'm going to come closer to you now…"

She continued to look frightened, but she didn't try to run away like she did with Quinn.

The cheerleader was even more shocked. Puck used to treat Rachel as bad as she did! So why was she so frightened of her and not of Puck?

The sound of the ambulance reached their ears and soon Rachel was being carried out of the room.

"I… I'm going to call her parents…" Puck's mother said, now awake.

Puck and Quinn remained in silence for a few minutes before Puck finally broke the silence.

"What the hell happened here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter...**

**I'm sorry the chapters are so short '^^... But I'll try to update at least twice a week...**

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them :)**

**

* * *

**

Quinn left Puck's house a few minutes after Rachel had left in the ambulance. She was still shocked. What could have happened to Rachel for her to have all those scratches on her body? And what did she have to do with that? What did she do?

She couldn't remember anything from the night before after she took a sip from a drink Brittany had offered her.

While driving, she tried to remember.

She arrived at Puck's and started talking to Brittany and Santana. They were both already drunk. Then she remembered seeing Rachel dancing with Finn. Puck asked her to dance, but she refused. And then, Brittany offered her a drink and she took it. After that she couldn't remember anything.

She was feeling so frustrated and became so distracted that she almost ran over a mailman. At that moment she smiled.

'Well, at least it really helps to cool off…' She thought.

But the moment passed quickly and soon she remembered that something had happened with Rachel and she was probably involved.

When she got home, her mother came to greet her.

"Quinnie! What happened? You said you could be late, but it's 2 PM!" Judy Fabray said.

"Oh, sorry mom… I got really tired and Puck said I could sleep there… It was already 3 AM, so I thought I shouldn't bother you…" Quinn lied.

"I see… Well, next time warn me anyway!" Judy said "And you should rest! School starts tomorrow! I don't understand why you kids party right before school starts, really... But well… You should go shower, dear, you smell like alcohol and tobacco."

So Quinn went to her bathroom and took a shower. Her mind never left the night before. She was still trying to remember. She was so distracted that her mother had to knock on the door to make her realize she was in the shower for more than two hours.

After she put on her clothes, she decided to call Santana to see if she could tell her anything that had happened the night before.

"What?" Santana answered, her voice sounded like she had just woken up.

"Santana… Sorry if I woke you, but… Do you remember what I did after Brit gave me that drink last night?" Quinn asked.

A moment of silence followed that question.

"Are you telling me you woke me up to ask me what the fuck you did last night?" Santana asked. She sounded very angry.

"Please, S! It's important!" Quinn said.

But the girl had already hung up.

Sighing, Quinn laid on her bed. Looking at the ceiling, she didn't realize that when she finally closed her eyes and slept, it was already midnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III =)**

* * *

_"Hey, Quinn! Want some orange juice?" Brittany asked, offering Quinn a glass full of what looked like juice._

_ "Hm, yeah, sure, thanks Brit…" Quinn said taking the glass from Brittany._

_ Quinn went to sit on the couch and took a sip of the drink. _

_ At that moment, Rachel sat by her side on the couch, laughing with Finn about something._

_ "I'll get us drinks, wait here." Finn said to Rachel._

_ "That's very chivalrous, Finn, thank you!" Rachel said! "I just want some water, please, because alcohol can depress my immune system and that could bring back my tonsillitis, and I just can't risk losing my voice and…"_

_ "I got it, I got it…" Finn said "I'll be right back." _

_ Then Rachel turned to Quinn._

_ "Oh, hello, Quinn! Are you enjoying the party?" Rachel asked with a cheerful smile._

_ "Just because we are both sitting on the same couch doesn't mean we have to talk, ManHands." Quinn said, taking another sip from her drink._

_ The other girl remained in silence for a few seconds and Quinn thought she had managed to shut her up, but she was wrong._

_ "You see, Quinn, I never really understood your hatred towards me because I don't think I've ever done anything against you… Of course there was the Finn situation, but you hated me even before I told him that he wasn't the father, and…" _

And then Quinn woke up to the sound of her alarm.

So she had talked to Rachel the night before. But what happened after that? She still couldn't remember.

She stood up and got ready for school. She decided she had to put aside this issue for the day and later she would go visit Rachel and ask her what had happened. There was no use in thinking about it if she couldn't remember anyway, right?

So the day went by normally. She even got back her position as the Head Cheerleader! Of course she had to convince Sue Sylvester it was going to be good for the image of the squad, and to become the captain, she had to tell the coach about her friend's "surgery". Santana was mad at her, though. They got into a fight in the middle of the hallway. But she was back on top, and that's what mattered.

After school she had Glee practice. No one had noticed Rachel wasn't there, except for Finn.

"I thought I would finally find her here, but…" Finn said "I called her but she didn't answer me… And when I called her house no one answered either…"

"Did you guys fight or something?" Mercedes asked.

"No! Well, at least I don't think we did…" Finn answered "I haven't seen her since Puck's party… She disappeared when I went to get us drinks… Then I looked for her to take her home, but I couldn't find her! And yesterday I called and then I went to her house, but no one was there!"

"Oh, well… She is probably just being a diva about something…" Kurt said.

"Oh… Yeah… You are probably right…" Finn agreed, sounding more relieved.

Quinn couldn't help feeling guilty. Rachel was probably still in the hospital. And she had something to do with it.

As soon as glee was over, Quinn ran to her car and then to the hospital.

"Hm… Hi, excuse me…" Quinn said to the receptionist "I'm here to see Rachel Berry."

"Okay, just a moment" Said the woman typing something on the computer "She left the hospital a few hours ago…"

"Oh, she already left?" Quinn said "Okay, thank you."

While walking back to her car, Quinn was having a battle inside herself. Should she go visit Rachel at her house? Would Rachel's dads let her in? What did Rachel tell them?

When she sat on the driver's seat, she decided.

"I have to go see her… I need to find out what happened to her… And what I had to do with it…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey =)**

**So... This is the fourth chapter...**

**I really want to know what you are thinking of this story, so, if you like it and if you can, please, review!**

**Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes...**

**

* * *

**

She arrived at Rachel's house just a few minutes after she left the hospital. She knew where the brunette lived because when she was a kid her father would always say something about Rachel's fathers whenever they passed by the house.

She stayed in the car for about fifteen minutes before gathering enough courage to go to the front door. Then she hesitated more five minutes before she rang the bell.

When the door opened, she was greeted by a tall black man.

"Yes, can I help you?" The man asked.

"Hm, yes, hi… I would like to speak with Rachel, please." Quinn said. She was very nervous.

"And who would like to talk to her?" He asked.

She hesitated.

"Quinn Fabray." She answered.

For her surprise, the man didn't immediately punch her.

"Okay, she is upstairs in her room… I take it you were there when they took her to the hospital?" He asked, letting her inside the house.

Quinn was surprised by that question. So he didn't know anything?

"Hm, yes… I was there with Puck…" She answered.

"I see…" He remained in silence for a moment. "Well, you can go upstairs… She is probably still awake."

Quinn thanked the man and then headed upstairs slowly. Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest. When she reached the door, she knocked twice and entered.

Rachel was lying on the bed. She was looking at the window and didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Rachel?" Quinn called softly.

As soon as the name left Quinn's lips, Rachel immediately got out of her bed and went as far as she could from the cheerleader. Her back was against the window and she was looking at Quinn with an expression of pure terror.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Rachel asked. Her voice was shaking with fear.

"Come on, Rachel… Why are you acting like this?" Quinn asked. "I don't remember what happened, but… I know I couldn't have done something so bad that you would react this way every time you see me!"

"Please, Quinn… P-please, could you j-just… Leave? Please?" Rachel said. Her eyes were streaming with tears.

"Rachel, please… Talk to me!" Quinn said and made her way to Rachel.

The brunette acted like a prey trying to get away from a predator. She tried to run away, but Quinn caught her by the arm.

Rachel screamed and tried desperately to free herself, but then Quinn held her body from behind.

"Rachel! Calm down!" Quinn said, still holding the girl.

But Rachel continued screaming and trying to get away.

Quinn was much stronger than Rachel, but the shorter girl made Quinn lose balance. And that resulted in them both falling onto the bed, with Rachel in the bottom and Quinn on top of her, holding her down.

Then, in a flash, Quinn remembered everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... Please don't hate me for this chapter!**

**And I'm sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter... =P**

**I'd like to thank you all for the reviews! They really make me want to write more! ^^**

**Oh, and jt, from now on, I'll try to make chapters longer! **

**Let me know what you all think! =)**

**

* * *

**

_"You see, Quinn, I never really understood your hatred towards me because I don't think I've ever done anything against you… Of course there was the Finn situation, but you hated me even before I told him that he wasn't the father, and…"_

_ "Shut up Berry! God! You talk too much…" Quinn said._

_ "But Quinn, I really want to understand why you hate me so much…" Rachel said. "I really think we could be good friends… And now that you understand what it's like to be at the bottom of the social ladder I think you should…"_

_ "You think you know how I feel?" Quinn asked. She was feeling an anger she had never felt before._

_ She stood up and looked straight at Rachel, her eyes sparkling with fury._

_ "Well, Quinn… You were slushied, disrespected, mocked… I think I can relate to that!" Rachel said._

_ Quinn wasn't feeling like herself. Her mind was clouded and her thoughts were confusing. She just knew she was mad. She knew she was very angry with the person in front of her._

_ "You think you know how I feel?" She repeated. "You don't know how I feel… But I'll make you feel it!"_

_ So she drank the rest of the juice, grabbed Rachel and made her follow her._

_ "Quinn? Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked._

_ Quinn didn't answer. She led the girl to the basement where she used to live and closed the door._

_ "Quinn? Why are we here?" Rachel asked, confused._

_ Quinn looked at Rachel with a predatory look on her eyes._

_ "You said you understood how I feel… But you don't… You have no idea… But don't worry… I'll make you feel it…" Quinn said, shoving Rachel to the floor._

_ The poor girl screamed, but no one would hear her. The music was too loud on the party._

_ "I was pregnant, you know…" Quinn said, holding Rachel to the floor while the girl looked at her with fear. "That means I had sex… I know you don't know how that feels… Don't worry, though… You'll learn right now!"_

_ Then Quinn bent down and kissed Rachel on the lips. The kiss was rough and messy. Rachel was trying to get away, but the cheerleader was too strong for her._

_ Quinn got pissed that Rachel was resisting, so she bit hard on the brunette's bottom lip, making it bleed._

_ Rachel started to cry._

_ "Oh, you are already crying?" Quinn mocked. "But we are just getting started!"_

_ "Quinn, please! T-this isn't like yourself! What did you t-take?" Asked Rachel, terrified, looking at the girl on top of her._

_ But the blond girl didn't even hear what Rachel said. She started ripping off Rachel's clothes._

_ Rachel tried to push Quinn away, but this only made the cheerleader angrier. _

_ "Stop fighting me!" Quinn said, using her nails to hurt Rachel. Some of the scratches bled. _

_ The poor girl cried in agony, but Quinn didn't seem to notice. _

_ "Now I'll take what Puck took from me! Then you'll know exactly how I feel!" Quinn said, and mercilessly, she took Rachel's virginity._

_ If Rachel had screamed before, this scream was nothing compared to the others. This one was much more terrifying._

_ When Quinn took her fingers out of Rachel, she looked at them and saw the blood on her fingers._

_ "Ew…" Quinn said. "You dirtied my fingers, ManHands… Clean them!" _

_ But Rachel was curled on the floor, crying._

_ Quinn grabbed Rachel's head and put her fingers in front of her face._

_ "I said: Clean them!" Quinn yelled._

_ When Rachel didn't move, Quinn held her neck and squeezed it. When Rachel opened her mouth, Quinn shoved her fingers inside of it._

_ "Suck them and clean them…" Quinn said._

_ Rachel's face was becoming very red, because Quinn wasn't releasing her hold on her neck. Rachel did as she was told._

_ When Quinn took her fingers out of Rachel's mouth, she didn't release the hold on Rachel's neck. Instead, she used her other hand, now free, to help the other hand._

_ Soon, Rachel passed out._

_ Quinn let go of Rachel and let her fall to the ground. _

_ Quinn wasn't feeling anything. She didn't even know what she had done. _

_ Then she tried to leave the room, but she missed a step on the stairway and fell. Then, feeling too tired to stand up, she slept._

Quinn had remembered everything in a second. How could she have done that?

But she had no time to think, because Rachel's fathers came through the door.

They looked at the girl's positions and froze for one second.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rachel's father, the one that didn't answer the door, asked. Quinn looked down at Rachel and the girl was whimpering. She immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry, Rachel!" Quinn said. "I… I never meant to… I didn't know… I… How could I…!"

But Rachel continued to sob on her bed.

Rachel's taller father went near his daughter to try to calm her down, while her other father, a short white man, turned to face Quinn.

"What the hell were you doing to her?" He asked. "Why were you holding her down on the bed? What were you thinking?"

But Quinn was still trying to process everything she remembered just at that time. She couldn't believe she had done all those things to Rachel.

"I… I… I'm sorry, I'll go." She said, running to the door.

Quinn ran as fast as she could out of the house and into her car. Then she started driving back to her house. She was still shaking.

"How c-could I… I'm… I'm a monster!" Quinn said while driving. Tears were falling down her eyes uncontrollably.

When she reached her house she ran to her bedroom, where she threw herself on the bed.

'I hurt her so badly! I'm a freaking monster! How could I do that? Why did I do that?' Quinn thought. 'And Rachel… Oh my God, Rachel... She must hate me… I hate me! How could I do that?'

She cried for so long it seemed like hours passed by and she was still crying. In her mind, her only thought was: 'I'm a monster'.

"Quinnie! Are you okay? What happened?" Judy asked, coming into the room.

Quinn just continued crying. Her face buried into a pillow.

"Come on, Quinnie, talk to me…" Judy said, caressing the top of Quinn's head.

Quinn looked at her mother. The cheerleader's face was completely red and her eyes were swollen.

"M-mom… I… I d-did something terrible… I-I… And I don't know w-what to d-do!" Quinn said.

"What did you do, sweetie?" Judy Fabray asked.

"I… It's so a-awful mom… It was so t-terrible… I w-was so cruel…" Quinn said.

"Quinnie… Whatever you did… You need to apologize…" Judy said.

Quinn gave a humorless laugh.

"I don't think t-that's enough, mom… I don't think s-she'll ever f-forgive me…" Quinn said.

"Well… Then you have to try to make things right… No matter what… You can't just stay here and think that everything is lost… If you don't even try, then she'll never know that you care…" Judy said. "It took me a lot of courage to go see you that day… I knew I had done something awful when I let your father kick you out of our house… But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't try to make things right with you…"

Quinn was still crying on her mother's lap.

"You have to try, Quinn… Or you'll never forgive yourself…" Judy said.

Quinn cried even harder then. But she knew her mother was right. And she knew she would do anything to make things right. For herself and especially for Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey... **

**Thank you all for the reviews! =)**

**I'll try to update as fast as I can, but with the chapters longer now, I don't know if the updates will be as frequent... But I will try!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The next day Rachel didn't show up at school again. Quinn was expecting this, but she couldn't help feeling disappointed.

She really wanted to talk to Rachel. She needed to apologize. She needed to try to make things right.

But what was she going to do? Rachel would probably stay at home for at least a week more and that was if she didn't change schools!

And she really couldn't show up at Rachel's house. Rachel's fathers would kill her. In fact, Quinn was surprised they hadn't complained to the police about her yet.

She was thinking about what she was going to do all day. She had probably not listened to a single word spoken by another person that day. Until the end of glee practice, when she heard the only word that could catch her attention at that moment.

"…Rachel, but she was so weird… She looked… I don't know… Broken, or something…" Quinn heard Finn say to Mr. Schuester on the way out of the choir room. "I don't know what I did… And she didn't even say anything! I tried to talk to her, but she would only ignore me and keep on staring at the window! Then I asked her if she wanted to break up with me and she still didn't answer!"

"Well, maybe something happened to her, Finn… You could try talking to her again…" Mr. Schuester said.

"I tried to talk but she wouldn't interact with me!" Finn said. "I think we are over, Mr. Schu… And the worst part is… I don't even know what happened."

At that moment, they caught Quinn staring at them.

"Quinn? Do you need anything?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Oh! No, no… I'm sorry, I'm going... Bye Mr. Shuester, Finn…" Quinn said, leaving the room.

Quinn felt lost. She didn't know how, but she really needed to talk to Rachel.

Still thinking about it, she somehow ended up in front of Rachel's house.

She stayed inside of her car for more than one hour, looking at the girl's window.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the window.

It was one of Rachel's fathers. The tall one.

"So… Are you going to stay here all night long?" He asked.

"I… I… Need to talk to her…" Quinn said.

"And you think that she will magically appear in your car?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"After what happened yesterday, I thought you would kill me…" Quinn answered.

"Maybe my husband… But I think that you need to talk to her… You were the only one to get a reaction from her… Even if it was a bad reaction… I really think that you really regret whatever you did to her…" He said.

Quinn looked surprised.

"She still didn't tell you what happened?" Quinn asked.

"No… She doesn't speak to us… She won't eat… She won't even look at us…" He said. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I know who you are… She would always cry and tell us all about the slushies and name-calling… But I saw how worried you were yesterday… And I saw the regret in your eyes… So I'm willing to let you talk to her…"

Quinn nodded. Her face already covered with tears.

"But if you hurt her… Don't even think about coming here again." He warned.

"I swear, sir…" Quinn said. "I swear I'll never hurt her again…"

He looked at her in the eyes.

"Good… Let's go…" He said.

Then he led Quinn inside the house. And slowly, the girl made her way upstairs and knocked on Rachel's door.

Quinn entered the room, closed the door behind her and looked at Rachel.

The girl was in the same position she was yesterday when Quinn had entered the room.

The cheerleader stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm sorry…" Quinn said softly.

Rachel froze.

Quinn saw that Rachel's eyes had opened wildly when she heard the blond girl's voice. Then, slowly, Rachel turned to face her.

"Rachel, please don't run from me... I swear I'm not going to hurt you… I just want to talk… Okay?" Quinn said.

Rachel didn't answer. She just continued to look at Quinn and she looked prepared to jump at any time.

"I swear I don't know what came over me… I think that drink that Brit gave me had something in it! I know it is not an excuse, but you have to know I would never in my life do that in my right mind!" Quinn said. "Rachel, I know that it's probably impossible for you to f-forgive me… But I have to apologize… You n-need to know how sorry I am… I'm so, so sorry…"

Quinn was crying so hard it was difficult to speak.

"I k-know it's not enough… I know nothing is enough to make up for what I did…" Quinn said. "But I swear I will try… I will do anything I can to make up to you… I will do everything I can…"

The room became quiet. The only thing to be heard was Quinn's sobs.

"W-why, Quinn?" Rachel asked. Her voice was weak and full of sadness. "Why?"

Quinn looked at Rachel.

She still looked frightened, but she no longer looked like she would jump at any time. Her face now not only showed fear, but also showed profound sadness and despair.

"I d-don't know… I couldn't even remember it before yesterday!" Quinn said. "I'm a monster..."

"You t-tried to kill me… You choked me until I passed out… How c-could you do that… After all you had done to me that same night…" Rachel said.

"I know!" Quinn said. "I know… I know…"

"Do you h-hate me that much?" Rachel asked.

"No!" Quinn said "No! I don't hate you, Rachel! I… I know we aren't friends… But I don't hate you… I don't…"

"Am I t-that annoying?" Rachel said. "Am I so annoying that you d-did that to make me shut up? Did I anger you? Was that why you… You did that?"

"No! Rachel, it wasn't your fault!" Quinn said, coming closer to the bed and grabbing Rachel's hand without thinking.

Rachel froze again.

Quinn, realizing her mistake, let her go immediately.

"I'm sorry!" Quinn said "Oh my God, I'm so sorry…"

It took about two minutes before Rachel could speak again.

"Then why, Quinn?" Rachel asked again.

"I don't know… I feel like it wasn't me… Because I could never had done something like that… But I did… And I'll probably never forgive myself…" Quinn said. "B-but… Please, Rachel… Let me try to make up to you… I know nothing will make up for it… But please, let me try… I know you don't owe me anything… But please… Let me try…"

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Both of them were crying.

"Can you please leave?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel…"

"Please…" Rachel repeated weakly.

Then Quinn slowly turned to leave. Before she closed the door, she took one last look at Rachel. The girl was holding herself on the bed, crying.

She closed the door.

Quinn cried herself to sleep that night.

The next day, Rachel went to school. Since no one even looked at her, no one noticed how awful she looked.

She was incredibly thin and had dark rings under her eyes. Overall, she looked sick.

Not that Quinn looked much better. She had puffy eyes and looked like a zombie.

"Hey, you look awful..." Puck said looking at Quinn.

"Thanks…" Quinn said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing… Didn't get much sleep last night…" She said.

"Oh… Oh, hey! By the way, what happened that day with Berry?" He asked.

Quinn gulped.

"I… We had a disagreement… So we had a fight…" Quinn lied.

"Uhh… Catfight… Hot!" He said with a smirk on his lips. "You really exaggerated though…"

"Yeah, well… I think I was under something…" Quinn said.

"Christian Quinn Fabray using drugs!" Puck said. "You really turned to the bad side after we…"

"Hey, I didn't know I was using it! I just drank some orange juice Brittany gave me!" Quinn said.

Puck looked surprised.

"Oh… You drank the orange juice?" Puck asked.

"Yes… Why?" Quinn asked.

"Oh… It's just… There's this new drug some dude put in there… Apparently it's really strong… And it kind of makes you go crazy…" He said. "I took some, and I only remembered what happened after that last night… And I only had like one sip of it…"

"Really? And what did you do?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, I did some pretty crazy shit… I broke the TV… I punched someone on the face for no reason… I think it was a girl... Well, I got really crazy… I'm never using that shit again…" He said.

At that moment, Quinn saw Rachel getting slushied by Karofsky.

But Rachel just stood there, in the middle of the hallway, dripping slushy all over the floor. Everybody laughed at her.

Quinn ran to her and carefully touched her shoulder.

"Come on, Rachel… Let's go get you cleaned up…" Quinn said.

Rachel looked at her. Her eyes were still filled with fear and sadness.

Quinn gave her a small smile.

"I… Can go by myself…" Rachel said.

"Please, Rachel? Let me help…" Quinn said.

Rachel looked at her for a moment longer. Then she nodded and let Quinn lead her to the bathroom.

Everyone looked stunned.

"Quinn? What are you doing?" Puck asked.

Quinn looked at him and smiled.

"Correcting mistakes…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Thank you for the reviews and everyone who favorited and put this story on alert!**

**lostsunsets, you made me blush... Thank you and I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**jt and chev14j, if Puck punched the person who brought that drug, I assure you he punched them hard!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**

* * *

**

When they got to the bathroom, Quinn helped Rachel clean herself. But they stayed in an uncomfortable silence the whole time.

And Quinn couldn't help but notice that Rachel flinched every time she touched her.

"There… Do you have spare clothes in your locker?" Quinn asked.

"I… Forgot to bring them today…" Rachel said.

"Oh… Well, I brought a set of clothes on the first day… You know, in case I didn't get to be a cheerleader again…" Quinn said. "I'll get them… Wait here…"

Quinn ran to her locker and got the clothes. When she got back to the bathroom, Rachel was in the same position as before.

"Here you go…" Quinn said, offering the clothes to Rachel.

Rachel stared at them.

"They won't bite you…" Quinn said.

"You did…" Rachel said. Her voice was so low that it was almost a whisper.

Quinn looked down.

"Yes... I did… I'm sorry…" Quinn said. "But they won't… And I won't… Ever again…"

Rachel took the clothes from Quinn. Then she entered a stall. After a few moments, when she got out, she was wearing her own clothes.

"I can't wear them…" Rachel said, giving Quinn her clothes back.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"They smell like you…" Rachel said.

That felt like a slap on her face.

"My scent reminds you of… What happened?" Quinn asked.

The look on Rachel's face answered the question for her.

"But… You can't wear wet clothes all day… You'll get sick!" Quinn said.

Rachel didn't answer. She just gave Quinn the clothes and when she was at the door, she stopped for a moment.

"Thank you for helping me…" She said.

Quinn squeezed her clothes tightly in her hands.

After that, Quinn didn't see Rachel for the rest of the day. When she got to glee practice, everyone was there except for Rachel.

"Bad news guys…" Mr. Schuester said. "Rachel said she is quitting Glee club…"

"What?" Everyone said at the same time.

"But… Sectionals!" Puck said.

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"Guys, guys!" Mr. Schuester said. "I don't know what happened… She wouldn't tell me… Now we have to focus harder to win! Let's concentrate on what songs we are going to do for Sectionals!"

Soon, what had happened to Rachel was no longer important. Everyone was discussing Journey songs.

But Quinn couldn't accept that. How could Rachel leave Glee club? It was so important to Rachel, she knew that!

"Mr. Schuester? I'm not feeling very well, can I go to the nurse's office?" Quinn said.

"Oh… Sure, Quinn… Feel better!" He said.

Quinn quickly left. But she didn't go to the nurse's office. She went after Rachel.

She found the short girl in the parking lot, apparently waiting for one of her fathers to pick her up.

Carefully, she approached the girl.

"Rachel?" She called.

Rachel turned to look at her. For a moment, it looked like she was going to run.

"Please don't run…" Quinn said.

Rachel remained where she was, but she didn't relax.

"Why… Why did you quit Glee?" Quinn asked.

The girl looked down.

"Is it because of me?" Quinn asked. "Because you can't stand being near me?"

She didn't answer again.

"If It is… I'll quit Glee! You can relax and come back!" Quinn said.

"You… You don't have to do that…" Rachel said still not looking at Quinn.

"But you have to come back! You are the star of Glee club! You are going to be a star one day, we all know it! And you love Glee!" Quinn said.

"I'm not…" Rachel whispered.

But Quinn heard it.

"You are not what?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not going to be a star…" She answered.

Quinn was taken aback.

"Rachel…"

"No one likes me…" Rachel said. "How will I be a star if nobody likes me?"

"That's not true…" Quinn said. "Your dads love you…"

"They have to… They are my dads…" Rachel said.

"And I like you…" Quinn said.

Rachel looked at the other girl. Those eyes, once so full of happiness, now were full of sadness.

"Don't lie to me, Quinn..." Rachel said. "You hate me… You tortured me every day with insults and slushies… And then you… You…"

"I… I raped you…" Quinn said. "Then… I almost killed you…"

Both girls realized that when Quinn said those words, everything became even more real. Rachel looked down again and tears silently fell to the ground.

"I know I did all those things… I'm not denying them… Actually… I think I should pay for them… Why don't you report me? I will not deny anything…" Quinn said.

Rachel just shook her head.

"I… No…" Rachel said. "It… It was my fault… If I hadn't…"

"Rachel! It wasn't your fault!" Quinn said. "Please, understand it! I was out of my mind! I didn't realize what I was doing! Believe me, please… It wasn't your fault…"

Quinn started to cry too.

"Then… Why?" Rachel asked. "How could you? I have to know! How could you?"

Quinn looked at Rachel and, in her eyes, she saw not only sadness. She saw anger too.

"How could you do that to me?" Rachel kept on screaming.

"I don't know!" Quinn screamed back. "I don't know, okay? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I wish I didn't!"

"But you did!" Rachel said. "You did, and d-do you know the w-worst part? I still don't h-hate you!"

Quinn looked stunned.

"After everything I st-till don't hate you…" Rachel said. "That's why I won't report you…"

"You… You don't hate me?" Quinn repeated.

Rachel laughed humorlessly.

"I don't like you… But I don't hate you!" Rachel said. "I must be really stupid… I guess I wanted so much to be your friend, that I can't even hate you anymore!"

"Rachel?" A man said.

Quinn and Rachel both looked at the source of the voice. Rachel's father had arrived to pick his daughter from school.

"M-mr. Berry…" Quinn said.

The tall intimidating man just looked at her.

"Rachel… Can you go wait in the car, sweetie? I'll talk to Quinn here…" He said softly to his daughter.

Rachel looked down and went inside of the car, where she continued to look to her feet.

"Now, Quinn…" He said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. B-Berry…" Quinn said. Tears were running freely on her face. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what to do to make things right! I… I want her to have her l-life back! I w-want her to have her e-eyes full of happiness again! But I k-know I c-can never make u-up for what I did!"

He looked at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"I talked to a friend of mine, a psychiatrist…" He said. "He told me of some medications she could take… She is suffering from post-traumatic stress… He thinks the medication will help… But he also thinks that cognitive behavior therapy is going to be good for her, since I told him you would most likely cooperate…"

"C-cognitive behavior therapy?" Quinn repeated, confused.

"Yes… It means she has to be exposed to the thing that caused the trauma she suffered again and again until she sees it won't hurt her anymore… So, if you were afraid of cars, you would be taken to see a car, touch it, enter it and ride it every day until you see the car is harmless… In her case, you are what caused her stress… So you must show her you won't hurt her…" He explained.

"I… I'm trying… But she is so scared of me…" Quinn said.

"Well… She is already a little better, right?" He said. "She didn't run and scream today…"

He gave her a little sad smile.

"See you later, Quinn…" He said.

Then he entered his car and closed the door.

But before they left, Rachel looked up and found Quinn's eyes. They looked at each other until the car turned the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! =)**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be longer!**

**jt, Rachel's father doesn't know what really happened... She still didn't tell her fathers... And thank you! =) **

**hannie, I don't know if in your country it's different, but I'm a medical student, I'm in the fourth year now and I've studied psychology on the second year and right now I'm studying psychiatry... Before I wrote the last chapter I had a class on post traumatic stress and after that I asked two psychologists about it and a psychiatrist. They all said that cognitive behavior therapy was one of the treatments and that this technique where a person is exposed to the object feared is a part of cognitive behavior therapy. Again, this is here in Brazil.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

**

* * *

**

Quinn was now like a bodyguard to Rachel. Everywhere the girl went, the cheerleader went behind. If anyone came near Rachel with a slushie, Quinn looked at them with such terrifying eyes that they just threw the slushies in the trash.

Rachel never acknowledged her. But Quinn never pushed her either, staying as far as she could. She just stayed close enough to protect her.

Apparently, Rachel was getting better. She wasn't trying to run away from Quinn anymore. She still looked at her with fear though, and every time Quinn accidentally touched her, Rachel flinched. After a few weeks of Quinn following her around, Rachel finally decided to talk to her.

"Quinn… Why are you following me?" Rachel asked. She was holding her books tightly to her chest.

Quinn was so surprised Rachel had talked to her that it took a few seconds for her to answer.

"I… I want to protect you from the bullies…" She said. "And I'm here for whatever you need…"

"Protect me…?" Rachel repeated.

"Yeah… I won't let anyone bully you anymore, Rachel…" Quinn said.

Rachel stayed quiet for a moment.

"What about you?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Who is going to protect me from you?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked down.

"I swear, Rachel… I will never hurt you again…" Quinn said. "I… I will prove it to you… I'll… I'll protect you from me…"

Rachel looked confused for a moment. But Quinn just gave her a small sad smile and left after making sure Rachel was safely in her class.

Quinn went to another classroom. But not her own.

"S… Can I talk to you?" Quinn said.

"Class is about to start, Q…" Santana said. "Be quick."

"Look, I know we are not in the best terms now… But I need to ask you a favor…" Quinn said.

"And why would I do anything for you?" She asked.

"Because we are friends… We've been friends since we were kids… And I know that deep down you've got a good heart…" Quinn answered.

Santana huffed.

"I want you to protect Rachel… Please don't let her be bullied and slushied…" Quinn said.

Santana looked surprised.

"What? Why would I do that? And I thought you were already doing that? By the way, why are you doing that?" Santana asked.

"I just… Realized she doesn't deserve this…" Quinn said. "And this is just in case I'm not here… You know, when I'm not here, you protect her for me… Please, S?"

Santana looked suspicious.

"Fine…" She answered.

Quinn surprised the girl by hugging her.

"Thank you…" Quinn whispered.

Then she left the classroom, not noticing the look of surprise on Santana's face.

But Quinn, instead of going to her own class, went home. Her mother would not get home until later, so she should be alone there.

When she got home, she went to her room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Mom…

I'm sorry… But I can't take it anymore… I did something so horrible that I will never be able to forgive myself…

I raped someone mom… A classmate… Her name is Rachel Berry… And after I did that I tried to kill her… 

I was trying to make up for everything… But I know it will never be enough… And I think I should pay for what I've done…

She didn't deserve it, mom… I'd always bully her for no reason… She never deserved any of it…

Today she asked me who was going to protect her from me… And I promised her that I would. That's why I'm doing this… She deserves to feel safe and I think the only way she'll feel safe is if I'm not here… 

I love you mom, and I forgive you for letting dad kick me out… I'm sorry for doing this, but it's the right thing to do… And I deserve it…

Live happily, mom…

Love,

Quinn

The tears that were falling freely from Quinn's face fell on the paper. Quinn left the paper on her nightstand and went to the kitchen.

She grabbed a knife and went back to her room.

She thought about cutting her own throat, but she realized the death would be too painless. She thought she deserved to suffer for what she did.

So she pointed the knife to her stomach.

'I'll bleed to death… Maybe that will make up for what I did…' Quinn thought.

She stared at the knife for twenty minutes. After that, she took a deep breath and stabbed herself.

She screamed in pain.

Quinn looked down, saw the knife inside of her and took it out.

That was when the blood started to flow out of her body freely.

She was getting weaker and weaker. When she was about to pass out, she could almost swear she saw Rachel in front of her.

Then, everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**And sorry for the cliff hanger... =P**

**Popcorn17, I was thinking about Sam, but the thing is that I kind of hate him! I don't know what I would do with him if I include him in this... It's just that I would have been okay with him being with anyone else but Quinn! But I'll think about it... Thank you for the suggestion! =)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

"Quinn, please! Stop! Stop!" Quinn heard.

_ Rachel was bellow her, begging her to stop. But her body was moving on its own._

_ Horrified, she saw herself slowly torturing Rachel with a knife. There was blood everywhere._

_ "Stop! Stop! Please!" Rachel screamed._

_ But Quinn wasn't stopping. Her body wasn't obeying her. _

_ She saw herself opening Rachel's mouth and she was about to stab the girl's mouth when she felt someone holding her hand, gently._

_ "Quinn… Why?" Quinn heard._

"R-rachel…" Quinn said.

"She is waking up!" Quinn heard.

Slowly, the cheerleader opened her eyes.

The light blinded her for a few seconds, but then she saw… Rachel.

The girl was looking at her with her face covered with tears.

"Rachel…" Quinn said. "W-why are you crying? Did I hurt you again?"

Quinn tried to stand up, worried.

But Rachel stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You are still weak… You need to rest…" Rachel said.

The cheerleader was confused.

"What… What is going on?" Quinn asked.

But before Rachel could answer, a doctor entered the room.

"Hello, Miss Fabray, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I'm confused… What happened?" She asked.

"Well, your friend found you in your room bleeding, so she brought you here… You went through an emergency surgery… You are confused because of the pain medication… It will wear off soon…" He said. "But don't worry, you are okay since you were brought here quickly and the knife didn't damage the important vessels nor too much of the organs… You might feel pain for the next days, so I'll give you some painkillers… Any questions?"

"No… Thank you…" Quinn said.

"Okay… If you need anything, call the nurse and they'll let me know, okay?"

"Okay…" Quinn said. "Thank you…"

With that, the doctor left the room, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone again.

"Your mother went home to shower…" Rachel said. "So I stayed with you…"

"Why?" Quinn asked. "Why did you stay here with me?"

Rachel started to cry again.

"Quinn… How could you… Why, Quinn? How could you try to k-kill yourself?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked surprised.

"I… I deserve to die… For what I did to you…" Quinn said.

"I don't believe in that, Quinn…" Rachel said. "You don't deserve to die…"

"I do, Rachel… I will never forgive myself for what I did to you…" Quinn said.

"You have to, Quinn…" Rachel said.

"Just like I know you can never forgive me, I know I can never forgive myself..." Quinn said.

Rachel stayed in silence for a moment.

"Knowing what you did now... Trying to kill yourself... It proves to me that you really regret what you did... But... When I look at you... I remember everything and I feel it all over again... It was getting a little better these days, though... But it's hard to forgive you completely..." Rachel said looking at Quinn in the eyes. "But that doesn't mean that I want you dead... That doesn't even mean that I hate you... That just means you still scare me a little... Please never try this again!"

Quinn was sobbing now.

"Your mother almost had a heart attack... So did Santana! She was the one who found you, you know..." Rachel said.

Quinn looked surprised.

"S-santana?" She repeated.

"Yes... She said you were acting weird so she went after you..." Rachel said. "She was here until a little while ago..."

"Oh..." Quinn said. "Does everyone from school know?"

"No... Santana just went after me after she brought you here... She asked me what had happened because you had asked her to protect me if you couldn't and then she found you bleeding in your house..." Rachel said. "I didn't tell her... I just asked her to bring me here..."

Quinn nodded.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A day or so..." Rachel answered.

"And... How long have you been here?" Quinn asked.

Rachel hesitated.

"About a day..." Rachel answered after a few seconds.

Quinn was surprised.

"Why did you stay?" Quinn asked.

"You tried to kill yourself because of me..." Rachel said. "If you died I don't know how I would feel..."

"It was not your fault, Rachel... If I hadn't hurt you in the first place this would never have happened..." Quinn said.

Rachel just shook her head and cried.

Weakly, Quinn tried to touch Rachel's hand.

When she finally did it, it was the first time that Rachel didn't flinch when she touched her after what happened.

Rachel squeezed her hand gently.

"C-can... Can we try to be friends?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

Rachel gave her a small smile between her tears.

"Yeah... Let's try that..." She said.

And Quinn gave her first happy smile in days.

At that moment, Quinn's mother entered the room. When she saw that Quinn was awake, she almost jumped.

"Quinnie!" She said with tears in her eyes. "You are awake!"

Then she hugged her daughter.

"Mom..." Quinn said.

"Quinnie! You are okay... You are okay..." She kept repeating, never letting Quinn go.

"I'm okay, mom... I'm okay..." Quinn said.

Then Judy pulled away and stared at her daughter. Soon, her eyes full of happiness showed sadness.

"How could you try that, Quinnie? Do you know how you made me feel? If you had died, I... I don't know what I would do..." She said, crying.

"I'm sorry, mom... I didn't mean to hurt you, but..." Quinn said. "I thought there was no other way..."

Judy stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"I... I read your letter..." She said. "I found it when I went home to shower an hour ago..."

Quinn's eyes opened wildly.

"Oh..." Quinn didn't know what else to say.

"How could you think that you had to do that?" Judy asked. "I didn't raise you to be a quitter!"

Quinn looked surprised.

"You can't give up! If you made a mistake, you have to correct it! You can't just kill yourself! Because even if you do that, what you did won't become right! You have to try! And if it doesn't work, you have to try harder! My daughter is not a quitter, do you understand me?" Judy asked. Her face was very serious even if it was covered with tears.

Quinn just nodded, crying.

Judy's face softened.

"I love you, Quinnie... Don't ever try that again, okay?" Judy said.

A quiet sob made them realize they weren't alone in the room.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel, who was there during the whole scene. She had forgotten Rachel was there, witnessing everything.

"I... I'm sorry..." Rachel said, drying her tears with her hand. "I didn't want to interrupt..."

Judy smiled gently at her.

"You are not interrupting, dear... I... Can I talk to you, please?" Judy asked.

Fear appeared on Rachel's face for a moment.

"You don't have to be scared..." Judy said. "We can just talk in the hallway, okay?"

Rachel nodded and followed Judy to the hallway.

Quinn was left alone in the room with her thoughts.

'What is my mother talking to Rachel about?' She thought. 'I hope everything is okay... No... Everything is going to be okay... I'll do the possible and impossible, but I'll make it... I'll make Rachel happy again..."

After a few minutes, Rachel and Judy came back inside.

"Quinn, I'll go talk to the doctor... I'll be back soon, okay?" Judy said.

"Okay, mom..." Quinn said.

With that, she left Quinn and Rachel alone again.

They were looking at each other when Rachel broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little tired..." Quinn answered.

"You should rest..." Rachel said. "I'll leave..."

"Don't!" Quinn said, quickly. Realizing she sounded desperate, she tried again. "I mean... Please, can you stay a little bit? If it's not too much to ask..."

Rachel smiled a little.

"Okay... You've been following me for so long now that I miss you when you are not around, anyway..." Rachel said.

Quinn's eyes began to shine.

"You do?" Quinn asked.

Rachel approached the bed and sat on the chair beside it.

"Yeah..." She answered.

And Quinn gave her a truly happy smile before she fell peacefully asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter again... Sorry '^^**

**Thank you so much for the reviews =)**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Quinn woke up alone. She looked at the clock on the wall and it showed it was 7 am.

'Wow... I slept more than 14 hours...' She thought.

At that time, her mother entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Quinnie!" Judy said. "How are you feeling?"

"Did I really sleep for 14 hours?" Quinn asked.

"Actually, 15 hours..." Judy said, smiling. "But it's good... The doctor said your body will recover faster that way..."

Judy sat on the chair next to the bed.

"In three days we can go home... But the doctor said you should rest as much as possible to recover, so you probably should not go to school for a few more days..." Judy said.

"But then I would miss too many classes... I think I can handle it, mom..." Quinn said.

"Well... We will see how you are feeling in three days..." Judy said.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"Rachel stayed here for an hour after you slept, then she went home..." She said.

"She did?" Quinn asked, feeling happiness fill her body.

"Yes..." Judy confirmed.

"Oh... By the way, what did you talk to her about yesterday?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing much, really..."Judy said. "Are you hungry? I'll ask the nurse to bring you some food..."

Then she left the room.

That made Quinn become even more curious about what her mother had said to Rachel.

And, as if she called her, Rachel appeared on the door.

"Hey Quinn..." Rachel said, still not entering the room.

"Rachel...!" Quinn said, surprised.

"How are you feeling today?" Rachel asked.

"I'm better, thank you..." Quinn answered. "Come in!"

"I can't stay... I just came by to see how you are doing... I have to go to school..." Rachel said.

"Oh... Right..." Quinn said.

"I'll come by again tomorrow... It's saturday, so..." Rachel said.

"Yeah... Okay..." Quinn said and smiled. "Thank you for coming to see me..."

Rachel smiled back.

"See you tomorrow, Quinn..." She said.

"See you tomorrow, Rachel..." Quinn said.

After that, Quinn was left alone again. But it didn't last long.

Santana came through the door with a worried look on her face. Soon it was replaced by relief. And after that it was replaced by anger. The expressions changed so fast Quinn almost didn't notice them.

"What the hell, Q? Are you trying to give me a freaking heart attack? What the hell were you thinking?" Santana yelled.

Before Quinn could say anything, a nurse entered the room.

"Please be quiet, miss... This is a hospital..." The nurse said and left.

Santana lowered her voice, but she was still very angry.

"I stayed here until Brittany called crying because a duck died... I would say I couldn't go, but then I would have to tell her her friend tried to kill herself!" Santana said. "What the fuck, Q?"

Quinn opened her mouth and closed a few times before answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Quinn asked.

Santana narrowed her eyes.

"This is not funny, Q!" Santana said. "Why would you try something like that?"

"I... I'm sorry, S..." Quinn said.

This made Santana even angrier.

"You are sorry? You are sorry? That's what you have to say?" Santana yelled.

The nurse came inside once again.

"Please miss, if you continue screaming we will have to ask you to leave..." The nurse said.

The nurse left once more and Santana turned to look at Quinn again.

"If you weren't in bed recovering, I would kick your ass right now!" Santana said.

"Well... Last time it was kind of a tie, so..." Quinn said.

"Damn it, Q!" Santana said. "Stop it! This is not freaking funny!"

Then, her expression saddened.

"You... You almost died, Q..." Santana said.

"I'm sorry, S..." Quinn said. "And thank you... I own you my life..."

"But you didn't want me to save your life..." Santana said.

"Well... Maybe not, but it was for the best... Now I have a second chance and I won't waste it..." Quinn said.

"Why did you do it?" Santana asked.

Quinn hesitated for a few seconds before answering.

"Well... I did something so terrible that I thought that the only way I could make up for it was with my death.." Quinn said.

"What terrible thing did you do to Berry to make you want to kill yourself?" Santana asked.

Quinn was surprised.

"Oh, please, don't look so surprised... You ask me to protect her and then you try to kill yourself? I'm not dumb, Q!" Santana said.

"Well... I... Hurt her... I... I almost killed her..." Quinn said.

"You do that every day since you know her!" Santana said.

Quinn looked at Santana with a very serious expression.

"No, S... I really almost killed her..." Quinn said.

Santana looked shocked.

"Oh..." She said. "But... Why?"

"I don't know... I took some orange juice that Brit gave me that night at Puck's, then I went all crazy and violent... Puck said there was some kind of drug in there..." Quinn said. "I know it's not an excuse, but..."

"Oh, so it was the orange juice!" Santana interrupted. "B was really crazy that night, very violent and extremely unlike herself... Sex was great, though..."

"Ugh... Too much information, S..." Quinn said.

"Well... Anyway, you can't just go killing yourself! Now, if you do this again, I'll save you and kill you after you recover, do you understand me?" Santana asked.

"Yeah... I understand, S..." Quinn said, giving her friend a small smile.

"Good..." Santana said, turning around and heading towards the door.

She stopped before leaving.

"Get well soon, Q." And with that, she left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey...**

**Unfortunately I think I won't be able to update until February or until the end of January...**

**I'll be traveling, and I won't even be in my country, so it will be difficult to update...**

**I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me!**

**Please don't give up on this fanfiction!**

**I'm not abandoning it, I promise! N****ext year I'll update normally!**

**Thank you and happy holidays! =)**

* * *

When Quinn woke up the next day, Rachel was already there.

"Hey..." Quinn said.

"Hi..." Rachel said. "Your mother went to have breakfast..."

"Oh... How long have you been here?" Quinn asked. "You should have woken me up..."

"A few minutes, don't worry..." Rachel said.

They stayed in silence for a minute.

"What did you tell Santana?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"What? I... Told her... I just told her that I hurt you and tried to kill you..." Quinn said. She unconsciously lowered her head in shame.

"Oh... You didn't tell her everything, then..." Rachel said.

"No... I... Did you want me to tell her everything?" Quinn asked.

"No, I'm actually relieved... I didn't want anyone to know... Your mother knows now... But I still haven't told my fathers and I don't think I'lll tell them..." Rachel said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled sadly at Quinn.

"They would kill you, Quinn... Literally... At first I didn't tell them because I was ashamed... But now... I just want to get over it... I don't want to think about it anymore... These weeks I could only think about that and... I'm tired... I want... I want to get better..." Rachel said.

Quinn felt happiness fill her. Rachel was recovering!

"Can... Can I hug you, Rachel?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

Rachel stiffened.

"I... Quinn... I..." Rachel didn't know what to say.

The cheerleader deflated.

"I understand... I'm sorry..." Quinn said, fighting her tears. "It's too soon, isn't it?"

Rachel looked at her for a moment longer before she reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Is this okay for now?" Rachel asked.

Quinn let a few tears fall from her eyes. She gave her a bittersweet smile.

"Yeah... It's perfect..." Quinn said.

Silence filled the room one more time.

"How is school?" Quinn asked.

"Well... Everyone is worried about you... Santana didn't tell anyone you were here... And everyone just ignores me, so... No one knows you are here and what happened..." Rachel said.

"Oh, I see... Coach Sylvester must be really mad at me..." Quinn said.

"I think Santana took care of that... She even came to talk to me yesterday and said that while you were in the hospital she would make sure I wasn't slushied... Then she threatened to slushie me everyday for the rest of the year if I told anyone that..." Rachel said.

"That sounds like her..." Quinn said, smiling.

"Yeah..." Rachel said.

Silence.

"They don't allow visitors tomorrow... So I can't come..." Rachel said.

"Oh... It's okay... Thank you for coming today... It means a lot to me..." Quinn said. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing really... I'll just stay home... My dads said they were going to watch Funny Girl with me..." Rachel said.

"That's your favorite movie?" Quinn asked.

Rachel gave her a small smile.

"Yes, it is... I love Barbra Streisand..." Rachel said.

"You'll be even better than her one day..." Quinn said.

Rachel blushed.

"You don't need to exaggerate, Quinn..." Rachel said. "Being at her level is sufficient..."

Quinn chuckled.

"Okay then... Hey! Does this mean you'll come back to Glee club?" Quinn asked.

Rachel hesitated.

"Yeah... I think I can go back now..." Rachel said. "And it's not like you can win without me..." She added, smiling a little.

"No argument there..." Quinn said.

Quinn stared at Rachel and felt happy when she realized Rachel was getting better. Her eyes were still sad but she could see a small part of the spark she used to have before beginning to shine again. It was far from what it used to be, but it was a start.

"When I get out of the hospital, do you want to hang out? We can watch funny girl... I've actually never watched it..." Quinn suggested.

"You've never watched funny girl?" Rachel asked. "That's unacceptable, Quinn! No one should be deprived of Barbra's voice..."

"Is that a yes?" Quinn asked.

Rachel hesitated.

"If you don't want to, it's really okay..." Quinn added when Rachel didn't say anything.

Rachel averted her eyes from Quinn to the ground and pulled her hand out of the cheerleader's own.

"Quinn, it's really hard for me, but I think that if we really are going to try to be friends, I have to tell you... I need to tell you how I felt..." Rachel said.

"How you felt?" Quinn asked, confused.

"I... I know we've talked about it, but... I never said how I felt... I tried to talk about it to my psychiatrist, but I couldn't... I feel like I can tell it to you now... So, please, listen to me..." Rachel said.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel looked back at Quinn.

"I had never felt so scared in my life..." Rachel said. "When you took me to the basement and started attacking me, I was so scared but at the same time I refused to believe you would actually hurt me like that... When you kissed me and bit me, all I could think about was 'Why is this happening? Is this a nightmare?"... When you scratched me, the pain made me realize that that was not a nightmare... But it was when I heard your voice saying you would take from me what Puck took from you, when I looked in your eyes that were empty at the time, when I felt your fingers entering me that I realized what was happening... At that moment, you broke me, Quinn... Everything that I believed was broken... I had never believed you would hurt me like that... My dream of losing my virginity to my soulmate was broken..."

Both Rachel and Quinn were crying by then.

"After that, I was no longer afraid... I was just sad... I was feeling so sad that when you started to choke me, I didn't even care... But when my body began to ask desperately for oxygen, it reacted almost unconsciously and did what you told me to do... When you didn't release your hold on my neck, I lost all hope... That was when I thought my life was over... Not only figuratively but literally too... And after that night, I felt like everything was lost... I would remember and it felt like it was happening all over again... But when you tried to end your life, I realized I didn't die... And that you tried to give your life so that I could have my life back... Even if it was you who caused everything... And I think that now I can try to live again... Maybe you did give me a little bit of your life after all..." Rachel said. "I still fear you... But when I look into your eyes I know you are not going to hurt me... So I hope that soon I'll stop fearing you..."

Rachel wiped her tears of her face.

"So, yes... It's been good for me to have you around... It's been helping me to feel a little safer around you.. So you can come to my house and we'll watch funny girl when you get better..." Rachel said.

After everything Rachel said, Quinn never thought Rachel would accept to watch the movie with her.

"T-thank you, Rachel..." Quinn said. "You... I don't know if I could ever do that if I were you... If I could ever even try to forgive you if I were you..."

Rachel gave Quinn a sad smile.

"I know..." She said.

That was when Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and she knew. She knew she would do anything to bring Rachel's life back. Rachel would be happy again, she would make sure of it.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them and hearing everything they said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**I just got back home... Classes start on monday... -_-'**

**WaLe, Fanngirrl 1987, soccerstar11-5, gleekfan96 and freakanatomy, I'm s****o sorry about how I left this fanfiction... I hope you guys don't hate me! =P**

******curious, jess733 and Black-Rose23, sorry, but the identity of the person who heard everything is not going to be revealed for a few chapters yet... Let's see if you guessed right ;)**

******SoreashaAdams37, I don't think that a rapist can nor should be forgiven, but this story just came into my mind and I'm writing it... But please don't think that I think that a rapist can be forgiven in real life. Thanks for reading =)**

******Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

******I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

******

* * *

**

Quinn left the hospital on monday night. Her wound was bandaged and still sore, but she was taking painkillers.

When she got home, she went to her bedroom and before she entered, she looked at it.

The floor was no longer covered in blood. Her mother probably had cleaned it. There was no evidence at all that she had ever tried to kill herself there.

She entered the room and laid on her bed.

She was planning what to do with Rachel. She had to do something. She had to start making up for everything she had done.

Quinn looked at her computer and had an idea. She turned it on and went to Rachel's Myspace page. There, she left a comment on every video Rachel had ever done. It was a small start but it was a start.

After that she started thinking again. What else?

Right! She could call Rachel and tell her she was out of the hospital and they could watch funny girl!

She immediately grabbed her phone and searched for Rachel's number. She found it, but it read Treasure Trail. Feeling extremely guilty, she changed the name. She only had the girl's number because Rachel had given it to everyone from glee in case of a Glee emergency (whatever that was).

She called and waited for the girl to pick up. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest.

"Hello?" Rachel said.

"Hi, Rachel?" Quinn said.

The line was quiet.

"Rachel?" Quinn tried again.

"Hi, Quinn..." Rachel said.

"How are you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine, thank you... What about you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine too..." Quinn answered. "So... I was wondering when we could watch that movie?"

Silence.

"Rachel?"

"Sorry... You can come tomorrow, is that okay?" Rachel asked.

"If you don't want me to go, it's okay!" Quinn added.

"No, of course you can come..." Rachel said. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah... I'll convince my mom I'm okay to go..." Quinn said.

"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow then..." Rachel said.

"Goodnight, Rachel..." Quinn said.

"Goodnight, Quinn..." Rachel answered, hanging up.

Quinn laid back on her bed and looked up to her ceiling.

Soon, she was asleep.

The next day, Quinn woke up, took her painkiller and got ready for school. Since she was still on medication her mother said she would drive Quinn to school.

"I will drive you, but I still think you should stay home and rest!" Judy said.

"I'm okay, mom... Don't worry about me..." Quinn said. "And I can't miss any more classes!"

"Fine... But call me if you want me to pick you up earlier, okay?" Judy said.

"Okay, mom..." Quinn said. "But I won't, I'll go to Rachel's house later, remember?"

"Okay... Be careful not to open the stitches!"

After a few minutes Quinn was at school. The first thing she did was try to find Rachel, but apparently it wasn't going to be easy.

"Quinn Fabray! Is it true that you got knocked up again and decided to have an abortion?" Jacob appeared out of nowhere and asked.

Quinn just looked at him with incredibility.

"Are you denying?" He asked, following her when she tried to walk away.

The cheerleader continued to ignore him, walking through the hallway like the queen she was while looking for a certain girl.

She spotted her. The short girl was by her locker, getting some books.

Quinn ran to her.

"Rachel!" Quinn said when she got near the other girl.

Rachel looked at her surprised.

"Oh, Quinn, you scared me..." Rachel said, holding her books tightly to her chest.

"Sorry..." Quinn said. "So... Can I walk you to class?"

Rachel looked at Quinn hesitantly.

"Sure..." She said.

They walked quietly through the hallways until they reached Rachel's class.

Both girls looked uncomfortable. Quinn because she didn't know what to say and Rachel because she still wasn't feeling safe with Quinn.

"Here we are..." Quinn said. "So... At what time do I go to your house today? That is, if you didn't change your mind..."

"Of course not, Quinn... You can go with me after school... My father is picking us up." Rachel said.

Quinn felt nervous. The idea of meeting Rachel's other father was not comforting.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah... I'll see you later then, Rachel..." Quinn said, giving the girl a small smile.

When Quinn got to her class, Santana went to talk to her with Brittany.

"Quinn! Where have you been? S said you were sick! Did you get the flu?" Brittany asked.

"Hey B... Yeah, I was sick but now I'm feeling better..." Quinn answered.

"Really? Already? I thought you had gotten very sick... How did you recover so fast?" Santana asked, looking at Quinn disapprovingly.

"Yeah, S... I'm feeling much better... Thank you..." Quinn said.

"I think you should have stayed home and rested..." Santana said. "I'm taking care of everything..."

"Really? Did you take my place as the head cheerleader too?" Quinn asked, narrowing her eyes.

For a brief moment, Santana looked hurt. But it was soon replaced by anger.

"Well, Q, maybe you don't know this, but I'm not you! I told coach Sylvester that you were sick with the flu, and that I had convinced you to stay home so that the squad wouldn't be exposed to it! She said you should stay home and not show up here until you were completely healed, but apparently you just like to show up here even though I know you are still sick!" Santana said, looking at Quinn.

Quinn was surprised.

"You... Really did that?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, not only that but I protected Treasure Trail for you!" Santana said. "Maybe I should slushie her myself!"

Quinn grabbed Santana and looked straight into her eyes.

"Do not call her Treasure Trail... And if you even think about slushying her again I'll kill you..." Quinn said.

Santana just kept looking at Quinn incredulously.

"You know what? Fuck you, Q!" Santana said, leaving the classroom.

Brittany looked confused for a moment, before following Santana.

Quinn was feeling guilty and thought about apologizing as soon as Santana left. But she would have to wait to do that because class was starting.

When it was over, she ran to find Santana. They shared classes, so it wouldn't be hard to find her.

But, while going to her next class, she ran into Sue Sylvester.

"Hello, Q. What are you doing here infecting my whole school?" Sue asked.

"I'm not infecting anything... I'm no longer contagious, but my doctor said I shouldn't push myself too hard... So I'm still unable to go to cheerios practice..." Quinn said.

"You better not get anywhere near the cheerios. I can't have anyone else contaminated with your virus. When you have completely eradicated this virus you come to cheerios practice, because you will have a lot to catch up!" Sue said leaving Quinn and going to her office.

When Quinn got to her next class, Santana was already there. She went to talk to her.

"What do you want?" Santana asked angrily.

"I... I want to apologize... I'm sorry... I just got angry when you said you would slushie Rachel... But I know you did a lot for me... I really appreciate it... I'm sorry... And thank you for everything..." Quinn said.

Santana uncrossed her arms. She visibly relaxed.

"Well... You owe me!" Santana said.

"I do... I really do..." Quinn said, smiling.

"Okay... We're cool, Q..." Santana said.

Quinn smiled and pulled Santana into a hug.

"You know you can always count on me, right, Q?" Santana said.

"I know, S... Thank you... You know I'll always be here for you too, right?" Quinn said.

They stopped hugging each other when the teacher entered the classroom.

The rest of the day went by quickly. The other members of glee came to ask her what had happened and Quinn just confirmed the story about her being sick.

Before she knew it, she was in the parking lot with Rachel, waiting for Rachel's dad to pick them up.

"So... Are your fathers okay with me going to your house?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Well... They don't know what happened, so... Daddy is not very happy with you, since he knows something happened... Dad is okay with it, though..." Rachel said.

Quinn knew who Rachel's daddy was and she felt even more nervous.

"And is your daddy picking us up?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, no... Dad is picking us up... Daddy is working.." Rachel said.

And right then a car was in front of them.

Rachel opened the passenger door for Quinn while she sat on the front seat.

"Hi, Mr. Berry, how are you?" Quinn said.

"Hello Quinn, I'm fine, thank you, and you?" Rachel's dad said.

"I'm fine, thank you..." Quinn said.

The car was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Thankfully, soon they were at the house. Quinn followed Rachel into the house.

"You can wait here... I'll go get the movie..." Rachel said, leaving Quinn in the living room.

Quinn sat on the couch while waiting for Rachel. A voice made her almost jump.

"Hello, Quinn..." Rachel's daddy said.

Quinn immediately got up.

"Hello, sir, how are you?" Quinn said. She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her mouth.

"I would feel better if you weren't here..." He said.

"Oh... I... I can leave if you want, sir..." Quinn said.

"And how are you feeling, Quinn? I heard you tried to kill yourself?" He asked.

Quinn opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say.

"Daddy! What are you doing? I thought you were working?" Rachel asked, coming in the room with a dvd in her hands.

"I'm just talking to Quinn here..." He said, turning to face Quinn again. "Such a shame you didn't succeed in ending your life..."

"Daddy!" Rachel said.

"You know, Quinn... People pay for what they do... If I were you, I would be careful..." Rachel's daddy said, leaving the room.

Rachel looked at Quinn embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Quinn..." Rachel said.

"No, it's okay, I deserve it..." Quinn said. "But are you sure you didn't tell him anything? He seems to know what happened..."

"I didn't tell him... He probably just assumed something..." Rachel said.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"Well... I'll put the movie on..." Rachel said.

"Okay... Let's watch it..." Quinn said.

Rachel set everything up and they started to watch the movie. But neither were paying any attention to the movie.

"Rachel... I do deserve it... Everything your father said is true... I should pay... I have to pay... I don't deserve a second chance..." Quinn said.

Rachel looked at Quinn.

"Quinn... I... I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you... But I'm trying because I know you really regret it... And that's why I'm giving you a second chance... So... Can we just watch the movie?" Rachel said.

Quinn felt a wave of emotions wash her body. What was she doing? She was screwing her second chance!

"Yeah... Let's watch the movie..." Quinn said, smiling at Rachel.

They turned their attention back to the movie.

In a particular scene, Quinn noticed Rachel was almost crying. Since the scene wasn't sad, Quinn was concerned.

"Rachel? Are you okay? What happened?" Quinn asked.

Rachel tried to cover her tears.

"Nothing, I... Nothing..." Rachel said.

"Come on, Rachel... What happened?" Quinn asked.

"It's just... I don't know if I'll ever be able to sing like I did before..." Rachel said.

"What? Why?" Quinn said, surprised.

"I used to sing with my soul..." Rachel said. "But now... My soul is still broken... And I don't know if it'll ever heal..."

Quinn felt her guilt grow even more inside of her.

"Don't say that, Rachel... Don't let me take it from you... You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard... Please... Don't take the privilege of hearing you sing from the world..." Quinn said.

"Quinn..." Rachel said. "My voice..."

"Is still beautiful and perfect..." Quinn interrupted. "Sing for me... I'll show you how beautiful your voice still is..."

"I... I can't, Quinn..." Rachel said.

"Yes, you can!" Quinn said. "Please, Rachel... For you... You have to try..."

Rachel looked uncertain. But at that moment, a song began to play on the movie.

"Come on, Rachel..." Quinn said, gently grabbing Rachel's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Rachel looked at Quinn for a moment and then closed her eyes. Her voice was so low at first that it was impossible to hear, but slowly, very slowly she raised her voice.

And it was beautiful.

Rachel stood up and began to walk around slowly, never stopping singing.

When the song ended, Rachel opened her eyes and let a few tears fall.

Quinn was crying too, even though she herself hadn't realized it until then.

"Beautiful..." Quinn said softly.

Rachel smiled at her. A true, happy smile.

And that's when Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach.

That's when she realized Rachel was beautiful.

That's when she realized she liked Rachel. She was in love with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey... To make up for all the time I was away, and as a thank you for the amazing reviews, a faster update =)...**

**I think I'll be able to post the next chapter by wednesday... I don't know...**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites! =D**

**And thank you for not hating me XD**

**

* * *

**

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. Quinn couldn't get over the fact that she had just discovered she was in love with Rachel.

She couldn't stop looking at the other girl.

How could she have not noticed before how beautiful Rachel was?

But at the same time Quinn realized she was in love with Rachel, she also realized she could never have her. How could she, after all she had done? She was lucky Rachel didn't hate her, but she would never like Quinn back.

"So... Did you like the movie?" Rachel asked when the movie was over.

"I really liked it!" Quinn said even though she had only watched a part of it.

Rachel smiled at her and that made the butterflies in Quinn's stomach flip.

"Good, I'm glad..." Rachel said.

They looked at each other.

"I should go... It's getting late... I'll call my mother..." Quinn said.

"Oh... Okay..." Rachel said.

Quinn quickly called her mother.

"She'll be here in a few minutes..." Quinn said.

"There's no hurry..." Rachel said.

"Thank you for having me here..." Quinn said.

"It was my pleasure..." Rachel said. "I can never watch funny girl too many times, but my fathers never want to watch it with me..."

"Really?" Quinn asked. "Well, maybe you can come to my house this weekend and we'll watch funny girl as many times as you want!"

Rachel's eyes sparkled.

"Really? Would you watch it with me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course!" Quinn said.

Rachel looked happy for a moment, before the smile on her face disappeared.

"My daddy probably won't let me..." Rachel said.

"Oh... Of course... I understand..." Quinn said.

They remained in silence until they heard a car parking in front of Rachel's house.

"That must be my mom..." Quinn said.

"Thanks for coming, Quinn... It was fun watching funny girl with someone that's not one of my fathers..." Rachel said.

"Thank you for everything, Rachel..." Quinn said taking a step forward to hug Rachel.

She noticed that Rachel flinched so she took a step back.

"Sorry..." Quinn said.

"I... I'm sorry..." Rachel said, looking at the floor.

"You don't have to apologize for anything... I'm sorry..." Quinn said. "Bye Rachel, see you tomorrow..." She said with a small wave.

"Bye..." Rachel said, waving back.

Quinn left the house and entered the car.

"So, did you have fun Quinnie?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah... It was fun..." Quinn answered, giving her mom a small smile.

"Good... This Rachel girl is an awesome kid..." Judy said.

"Yeah, she is..." Quinn said dreamily.

The next day at school, Quinn shared her first class with Rachel. When she got to the classroom, Rachel was sitting on her usual seat and the seat next to her was empty.

"Hey Rachel!" Quinn said, sitting next to Rachel.

Rachel looked surprised at Quinn.

"Hi Quinn..." Rachel said.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Quinn asked.

"Of course not..." Rachel said.

"Thanks..." Quinn said, smiling at the other girl.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"Thank you..." Rachel said.

Quinn was confused.

"Why are you thanking me?" Quinn asked.

"For all the comments you left on my videos..." Rachel said. "They were really sweet..."

"They were all true..." Quinn said.

Rachel blushed.

At that moment, Quinn remembered something.

"I've been meaning to ask... What did my mother say to you that day at the hospital?" Quinn asked.

"Oh... She... She said I should give you a chance..." Rachel said.

"She said y-you should give me a chance?" Quinn repeated, surprised.

"Yes... She said you were a good person and that you would never intentionally hurt me like that... She said you would try to make up for everything you did... She asked me to give you a chance... And I am... Because I know that what she said is true..." Rachel said. "Even if she hadn't asked that I would give you a chance... Because you deserve it..."

It took a lot for Quinn not to cry.

"Rachel... You truly are an amazing person..." Quinn said.

Rachel smiled at Quinn.

Class started and both girls turned their attention to the teacher.

In the middle of the class, though, Quinn slipped a note to Rachel.

'Want to hang out later?'

Rachel read the note and passed her another note.

'Sure.'

Quinn spent the rest of the day smiling.

When all the classes were over, Quinn went by Rachel's locker to wait for her. What Quinn didn't expect was to Rachel to show up with Finn.

"Hey, Quinn..." Finn said.

"Hello, Finn... Rachel..." Quinn said.

"So, Finn, I'll talk to you later?" Rachel said.

"Sure, Rach... See you..." Finn said, kissing the girl on the cheek and leaving.

Quinn felt a burning jealousy filling her body.

"Are you guys back together?" Quinn asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"What? No... He asked me out, but... I don't think we are going to get back together..." Rachel answered.

"Oh... Good... I mean, why?" Quinn said.

Rachel looked confused.

"He wasn't there for me when I needed him..." Rachel said. "And I don't like him anymore... Why did you say good?"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You said 'good'... Why?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing... Just... Let's go..." Quinn said, walking towards the exit.

Rachel followed her silently until they reached the parking lot.

"Quinn... Why did you say 'good'?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel... I... I don't want you to hate me..." Quinn said.

Rachel gave Quinn a sad smile.

"Well, if I was going to hate you, wouldn't I have already done that?" Rachel said.

Quinn looked down.

"Yeah... I guess..." Quinn said.

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's shoulder, making Quinn look up.

"Come on, Quinn... What is it?" Rachel asked with a small smile on her face.

"Rachel... I..." Quinn said. "I..."

At that moment, a car stopped in front of them.

"Hello girls... Do you need a ride?" Judy asked opening the car window.

"Hey mom!" Quinn said, feeling relieved. "Bye Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"I thought we were going to hang out?" Rachel said.

"Yeah... I forgot to tell my mom, so... Maybe another day?" Quinn said.

Rachel looked at Quinn with an expression of hurt.

"Okay..." Rachel said.

"I can give you a ride home, Rachel!" Judy said.

"No, don't worry Mrs. Fabray... I'll call my dad..." Rachel said.

"Okay, if you are sure... Bye!" Judy said.

"Bye, Mrs. Fabray... Bye, Quinn..." Rachel said.

"Bye, Rachel..." Quinn said.

Rachel gave Quinn a sad smile and waved.

'Rachel looks so hurt... I'm the one who hurt her! But if I went out with her she would have made me say that I love her! And I can't tell her that! But she looked so hurt... No, I can't leave like this!' Quinn thought.

Judy was leaving the parking lot when Quinn stopped her.

"Mom! I think I'll go out with Rachel after all... I'm sorry... I just don't want her to think I didn't want to go out with her..." Quinn said.

"Of course, darling... But next time give me a heads up, okay?" Judy said.

"Sure, sorry mom!" Quinn said leaving the car.

Quinn ran back to where they left Rachel but the girl was no longer there.

The cheerleader looked around, but she couldn't find the girl. It was impossible, Quinn hadn't seen a car entering the parking lot and it was empty, so it would be easy to spot Rachel and her father's car.

Sensing something was not right, Quinn was becoming more and more worried. Then she heard a noise coming from the alley right beside the school building.

Quinn ran there and what she saw made her blood run cold.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so... Since this chapter turned out to be so short and also because of your reviews, I've decided to post it today. =)**

**mbm and DBAngel0322 thank you for giving this story a chance even though the theme is not really something you like... =) **

**Notjustanotherperson, thanks! I'll try to improve it!**

**bbb, are you from brazil? if you are, desculpa ae pela mancada XD**

**Thank you all for the reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**Oh, and I apologize in advance for this chapter because... Well, you'll see. XP**

**Sorry, but I had to do it =X**

**Please don't kill me?**

**

* * *

**

Someone was pointing a gun to Rachel, and the poor girl was on the floor, looking completely terrified.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed, and without thinking, jumped and grabbed the hand of the person that held the gun.

A shot was heard and with it, a terrifying scream.

At that moment, Quinn had a million thoughts running through her head at the same time.

Someone had shot. Rachel was in danger. Who had tried to kill Rachel? What happened to Rachel? Was she okay?

Quinn couldn't bear the idea of Rachel dying. She couldn't die! Quinn still had to make her happy!

She still hadn't made Rachel as happy or happier than she was before what happened!

Was her second chance ruined? Did someone take it away from her?

Was it her fault? Did Rachel die because of her? Did she make Rachel suffer again?

It was her fault, wasn't it? If she had just been with Rachel, Rachel would never get abducted and almost shot!

But why? Rachel was such a nice girl! Who would try to kill her? It didn't make any sense!

Rachel...

Quinn never got to tell her how she loved Rachel, how she wanted her to be the happiest woman on earth, how she would do anything to protect her!

Of course if she told Rachel that, the girl would probably hate her, but Quinn would still protect her and love her until the day she died.

She had never felt that kind of feelings for anyone before.

Was it punishment for what she did?

But why did Rachel have to pay too? She was innocent! She didn't do anything! She didn't deserve it! She had suffered enough already!

If anyone deserved to die, it was Quinn! Yes, Rachel should not be punished! Quinn was the one who was supposed to be punished!

Who was shot? Did she manage to change the bullet's direction?

Was she herself shot? Or was Rachel? Or the shooter? Or no one?

Red.

What happened?

When she finally came to herself, Quinn almost passed out. There was blood everywhere.

"Rachel!" She screamed.

The cheerleader ran to the girl she loved and kneeled beside her.

"Rachel... Rachel..." Quinn said.

"Quinn...?" Rachel said weakly.

"Rachel! Are you okay? " Quinn asked.

"My leg..." Rachel said.

Quinn looked at Rachel's leg and saw that the bullet had hit it. The blood wouldn't stop flowing from the wound.

"Quinn, get out of the way..." Quinn heard.

That voice...

Quinn turned around to face the person who had shot Rachel and she couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

**Popcorn17, I'm really sorry! This is the last time I'll hurt one of them... I think. =P I'm also tired of writing about hospitals, it's enough I have to go to one everyday. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! =)**

**Wow, sorry guys, I didn't know you would be so mad that Rachel got shot instead of Quinn!**

**But it had to be her... Sorry though.**

**Hey, gleekfan96, you guessed correctly! Congratulations! =D And thanks =)**

**meggy938, please don't kill anyone! lol**

**Popcorn17, I've been looking for another thing to do to Quinn next... lol just joking... Maybe she does deserve a break, right? =P**

**gleekbr, só um pouquinho! Brincadeira hehe... E obrigada! =)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And sorry for the cliffhangers =P...**

**Let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

"Dad?" Quinn said, still incredulous.

"Quinn... Get out of the way..." He repeated.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" Quinn asked, still not moving.

"I'm protecting our family, I'm protecting you! Now, get out of the way!" Russel said, still pointing the gun to Rachel.

"Protecting me? How on earth is trying to shoot me protecting me?" Quinn screamed.

"I wasn't trying to shoot you, I was trying to shoot her!" He said.

"And why did you try to do that?" Quinn asked, making sure she was between Rachel and the gun.

"I heard you, Quinn! A friend of mine told me you were at the hospital, so I went there to visit you and I heard you two talking!" Russel said. "She was going to tell it to someone, Quinn! And then our family name would be even more humiliated! After your pregnancy, I thought nothing could be worse, but this would destroy us!"

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What? And what about you cheating on mom, huh?" Quinn screamed. "And how did you think that coming here and killing Rachel would make your reputation any better?"

"No one was supposed to find out!" He said. "Now get out of the way!"

"If you want to kill her, you'll have to kill me first!" Quinn said.

"Don't be stupid, Quinn! Now get the fuck out of my way!" Russel said.

"Q-quinn..." Rachel whimpered.

Quinn turned to look at the other girl, who was trying to hold her wound, but blood kept on leaking.

"Rachel! Please hang on!" Quinn said.

She took her blouse off and put it on Rachel's wound, holding it there tightly.

"Please don't die on me, Rach!" Quinn said.

But Quinn didn't notice her father had gotten closer.

"Why are you protecting her? After all, it's your fault she has to die!" Her father said.

"I won't let you touch her!" Quinn yelled.

Russel tried to push Quinn out of the way, but she didn't move.

"Fine, if you really want to die to protect her, then die!" He said, pointing the gun to Quinn's head.

Quinn couldn't believe her father was about to shoot her, but she didn't move. She wouldn't let him hurt Rachel.

"I used to think you were the best father in the world when I was a kid... Now I see you couldn't be worse!" Quinn yelled.

They stared at each other for one minute without saying anything.

"Come on! Shoot me!" Quinn said. "Shoot me, but you won't kill Rachel!"

"Are you really willing to die in her place?" Russel asked.

"Yes!" Quinn answered without hesitating. "I would give my life for her in a second!"

"... Get the fuck out of my way, Quinn!" He said, taking one step forward.

At that moment cars stopped nearby and in a few seconds they were surrounded by the police.

"Drop your weapon!" They heard.

He hesitated, but dropped his weapon and put his hands up in the air.

"On your knees!" A policeman said.

He followed the orders, still looking at Quinn.

"You are a disgrace! You are not my daughter!" Russel yelled while being dragged by a police officer to the car.

But Quinn didn't care. She was holding Rachel, whispering comforting words.

"Everything is going to be okay now... The police is here... You are going to go to the hospital and everything will be okay..." Quinn said.

"Are you girls okay?" The policeman asked. "There is an ambulance on the way..."

"I'm okay but she was shot!" Quinn said.

The ambulance got there as soon as Quinn finished talking.

"Quinn... I'm sc-cared..." Rachel said when they were preparing her to go to the hospital.

"Can I go with her?" Quinn asked.

The paramedic looked at Quinn's bloody clothes and how scared Rachel looked.

"Sure." He said.

Quinn held Rachel's hand gently.

"Everything will be fine, Rachel..." Quinn said.

On the way to the hospital Quinn never let go of Rachel's hand. Only when they reached the hospital and Rachel was taken to an emergency surgery, that Quinn let go, since she had to stay in the waiting room.

After a few minutes, Rachel's fathers entered the room and immediately spotted Quinn.

Rachel's daddy ran to her and grabbed her by her clothes.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He asked.

"I... I..." Quinn didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing? Get off her!" Rachel's dad made his husband drop Quinn.

"She did something to her! She is the reason all of this is happening!" He screamed.

"I'm so s-sorry Mr. Berry! I n-never t-thought h-he could d-do that!" Quinn said, crying.

"Calm down, Quinn... What happened?" Rachel's dad asked.

"M-my father... He appeared out of n-nowhere and tried to shoot Rachel..." Quinn said. "I tried to st-top him... But he still got to shoot her leg... I'm so... so sorry..."

"Your father?" Rachel's dad repeated.

"Yes..." Quinn said.

"Why did he try to shoot Rachel?" He asked.

"Because... He thought Rachel was going to tell what I did to her..." Quinn answered.

"And what did you do to her?" Rachel's daddy asked.

Quinn hesitated.

"I think that if Rachel wanted us to know she would have told us..." Rachel's dad said. "I think Rachel should be the one to tell us when she is ready..."

Rachel's daddy looked at his husband.

"Rachel won't tell us anything because she is protecting this girl!" He said angrily. "We deserve to know and she deserves to pay!"

"Calm down... First I just want to know that my daughter is okay..." Rachel's dad said.

Rachel's daddy was still upset, but he gave Quinn one last look before he sat down and waited with his husband.

They had to wait for one hour before a doctor came looking for them.

"What happened to our little girl?" Rachel's daddy asked.

"Mr. Berry, your daughter went through a surgery to remove the bullet that was installed inside of her leg... Fortunately, her leg shouldn't have any problems, she will walk normally in a few weeks..." The doctor said.

All three of them looked relieved.

"She can have visitors now, two at a time, please..." The doctor said.

Rachel's fathers followed the doctor and Quinn stayed in the waiting room. She didn't know if Rachel's fathers would let her see Rachel, but she couldn't leave. She needed to see her. To see with her own eyes that Rachel was fine.

She had to wait for half an hour until Rachel's dad came to see her.

"You can go in... My husband said he would not leave you alone with her so he stayed there... I'm sorry..." He said.

"No, I understand... Thank you for letting me see her..." Quinn said giving him a sad smile.

She went to Rachel's room and found her sleeping. Rachel's daddy was beside her, holding her hand.

When Quinn entered the room, he looked at her.

"She still didn't wake up... The doctor said it could take some time..." He said.

Quinn nodded politely. She continued to look at Rachel's face. She looked calm. Slowly approaching the bed, a few tears escaped her eyes. Rachel was okay.

"I must apologize for what I did back there... It was completely out of line and I'm sorry..." He said.

Quinn was surprised.

"Oh, no, sir... You have the right to hate me and be mad at me... I deserve it..." Quinn said.

"No, you don't... I don't even know what happened... The doctors said she was holding this blouse when she came here... I assume it is yours?" He said showing Quinn the blood covered blouse.

"Yes it is... Thank you, sir..." Quinn said, getting the blouse from him.

"You don't have to thank me, it is yours..." He said. "Well, I think you tried to help her since you gave her your blouse to hold the blood... So I didn't have the right to do that to you, and I sincerely apologize..."

"Thank you, sir, but you really don't have to..." Quinn said.

At that moment, Rachel made a small movement and moaned.

"Rachel!" They both said at the same time.

The girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Daddy...?" Rachel said looking at her father.

"How are you feeling, baby girl?" He asked her softly.

"I... Quinn, where is Quinn? Is she okay?" Rachel asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm here, Rach... I'm okay..." Quinn said taking a step closer to the bed.

Rachel started to cry.

"Rach? Why are you crying?" Quinn asked, worried.

"You... Almost got killed because of me... Again..." Rachel said.

"It was my father, Rachel... He wouldn't have hurt me... Besides, I deserve everything..." Quinn said.

But Rachel shook her head.

"What your father did is not your fault... You protected me... If it weren't for you I would... I would be dead..." Rachel said.

"If anything had happened to you, Rach, I... I would never forgive myself..." Quinn said.

"Quinn... Can you hug me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn was surprised, and smiled between her tears.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah..." Rachel said, smiling too.

Then Quinn carefully bent to hug the girl. And Rachel didn't flinch.

Rachel's father was looking at the interaction between the two girls. He was surprised by what he saw.

When they stopped hugging, Rachel closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired..." She said.

"It's okay honey, you can rest... We'll let you rest and we'll come back later, okay?" He said, petting his daughter's head.

But Rachel was already sleeping.

Quinn and Rachel's daddy left the room, but before they reached the waiting room, Rachel's father stopped.

"I was surprised by how much you love her." He said.

Quinn almost passed out.

"I'm s-sorry?" She said.

"Don't try to deny it, I saw it..." He said. "You love her a lot, don't you?"

"I... I..." Quinn didn't know what to say.

"Even if you love her like this now... It doesn't erase whatever it is that you did to her..." He said. "But you saved her life if I understood correctly, so... I'll allow it."

Quinn looked at him, surprised.

"S-sir?" She said.

He gave her a small smile.

"I'll allow you to go after my daughter..." He said.

Quinn opened her mouth but no sound came out. He then resumed walking, leaving Quinn standing in the hallway.

Before he got too far, he stopped.

"But if you hurt her again, I'll not commit the same mistake your father did... I'll make sure she isn't there to protect you..." He said.

Then he turned the corner, leaving Quinn dumbfounded behind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! **

**So, this week was tough. Sorry, but if keeps going like this, I don't think I'll be able to update so often...**

**But I'll try to update at least once a week!**

**Popcorn17, I don't exactly know when Rachel's dads are going to find out, so I'm still deciding what's going to happen. lol But I think I have an idea of what might happen though.**

**RedSnake and Notjustanotherperson, I hope it was a good surprise?**

**WaLe, sorry for confusing your "emotions generator" before XD I hope it's less confusing now! Thank you for giving this story a chance and thank you for the review =)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts!**

**And, as always, thanks for reading! =)**

**

* * *

**

Quinn called her mother to let her know she would stay at the hospital for as long as Rachel was there.

Judy got there in less than 5 minutes.

"Quinn! What happened? Are you hurt?" Judy asked examining Quinn's face as she spoke.

"No mom, I'm fine... But Rachel got shot in the leg by dad!" Quinn said.

Judy looked at Quinn shocked.

"What? Russel shot Rachel? Why in heavens name would he do that?" Judy asked.

"He heard me and Rachel talking here that other day... He was going to visit me because a friend told him that I was in the hospital... And he heard everything... He decided that he should kill her so that our family name wouldn't be even more humiliated..." Quinn said.

Judy was speechless.

"He what?" She said after a while. "How could he... That man has gone completely mad! Oh, Quinnie, how could he..."

"I don't know, mom... Rachel... Rachel suffered so much, mom! It isn't fair! It just isn't fair! Why does she have to keep on suffering?" Quinn said, crying.

"Oh, Quinnie... Calm down... She is okay now, isn't she?" Judy said, hugging her daughter.

"Yes, but she could have died, mom... And it's all my fault!" Quinn said.

"Stop it, Quinn!" Judy said. "It is not your fault your father has gone mad! Now, let's go home, you need to rest!"

"No, mom! I won't leave until Rachel is allowed to leave too!" Quinn said.

"But Quinnie, that's crazy! She may stay here for days! You have to come home with me, and I'm sorry, but you will come with me whether you like it or not! You can come visit her later!" Judy said.

"But, mom!" Quinn said.

"No buts, Quinn! Let's go home!" Judy said grabbing Quinn by her arm firmly.

Quinn tried to resist, but eventually she folded. She was exhausted.

"I'll give Russel a piece of my mind, how dare he!" Judy kept on saying.

Quinn's mind was on Rachel. Rachel's father had let pursue his daughter, but she didn't know if she would. After everything that happened, Quinn just hoped for Rachel to forgive her. She knew that to hope for something bigger than that would be too much.

But Rachel was forgiving, her, wasn't she? Couldn't she like her back eventually?

'No, Quinn... Stop hoping for the impossible...' Quinn thought.

When she got home, her mother was still saying something about Russel.

"...And I hope he rots in prison!" Quinn heard Judy said after coming back from her own thoughts.

"I still can't believe he tried to kill Rachel... He must be out of his mind to try something like that..." Quinn said.

Judy took a deep breath and looked at her daughter.

"Well... You should rest, Quinnie... You must be tired, today was a rough day for you..." Judy said.

"Yes, I... I'll go to my room..." Quinn said.

When she got to her room, she threw herself on her bed. But she wasn't sleepy. She was thinking about Rachel.

About fifteen minutes later, Judy entered the room.

"Quinnie? Are you awake?" Judy asked.

Quinn sat on her bed.

"Yeah... I still have to shower..." Quinn said. "I'm not sleepy..."

"Okay, sweetie... Call me if you need anything, okay?" Judy said and left the room.

The cheerleader stayed on her bed for one hour before she stood up and finally showered. The next day was going to be a long day. She could tell.

But the night wasn't long and soon she was supposed to wake up. Except she was already up. She had barely slept two hours that night.

When Quinn sat to have breakfast, she noticed the newspaper on the table. The front page had a picture of her father being arrested and written in big bold letters was: GIRL SHOT AFTER SCHOOL BY CLASSMATE'S FATHER.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Judy asked when she saw at what Quinn was looking.

"Yes... I have to... And I can't visit Rachel right now, visiting hours are later..." Quinn said.

When she got to school that day, everywhere she went people pointed at her and whispered to each other.

Everyone knew what her father had done.

"Q! What the fuck happened?" Santana asked, walking with Quinn through the hallway.

"Didn't you read it on the newspaper?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, but it's not true, right? I mean, why would your father try to kill Berry?" Santana asked.

"He found out what I had done to her and he thought that she would tell someone... So he decided the best thing to do was to kill her..." Quinn said.

"What? Is he crazy or something? Why the hell would he do that?" Santana said. "And are you okay?"

"Yeah... Yes, I am..." Quinn said, smiling a little. "And... He is my father, but right now... Right now I don't care who he is... I hate him."

Santana's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Q... No one deserves this... Sorry, but... No one deserves your father." Santana said.

Quinn just looked at her friend and smiled sadly.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked at the floor.

"I'm as okay as I can..." Quinn said.

Santana observed her for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Come out with me and Brit tonight, let's have a girls night out." Santana said. "It'll help to relax you a little."

"Sorry, S, but I'm not really in the mood to be a third wheel tonight." Quinn said.

"You're not going to be the third wheel tonight, okay?" Santana said. "Let's just hang out like we used to... Look, you really need some time out, okay? You've been suffering for weeks without a break! Come on! Just for tonight, just forget about everything for a while!"

Quinn was about to say 'no' again, but then she looked at her friend's concerned face.

"Fine, we'll go out..." Quinn said.

Santana smiled lifting an eyebrow.

"Like you had a choice." She said.

The rest of the day was no different from the beginning. Everywhere she went there were whispers about her, eyes looking at her and fingers pointing at her.

When school was finally over, she couldn't be more relieved. She ran to the parking lot and drove as fast as she could to the hospital.

When she got there, she almost bumped into Rachel's dad.

"Quinn! Why are you in such a rush?" He asked surprised while looking at the girl.

"Sorry, sir!" Quinn said. "I... Just want to see Rachel..." Quinn said.

He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"My husband told me he thinks you are in love with our daughter..." He said. "You really must be, for him to be so convinced about it..."

Quinn blushed.

"Oh... I... Well..." Quinn didn't know what to say.

He chuckled.

"Go see her, Quinn... Just be careful not to run over anyone..." He said.

Quinn thanked him and entered the hospital. She asked for Rachel at the reception and got permission to visit her.

When she entered the room, she saw Rachel's daddy by his daughter's side. Both of them looked at her when she came in.

"Quinn!" Rachel said, smiling.

"Hi, Rachel... Hello, sir..." Quinn said.

"Hello, Quinn..." He said.

The cheerleader nervously took two small steps forward.

"I... Just came to see if you are okay..." Quinn said.

Rachel smiled at her.

"I'm okay, Quinn... The doctors said that my leg is going to be completely healed and that I have nothing to worry about... So, of course, I'm very relieved, since I need my leg in perfect state to perform." Rachel said.

Quinn couldn't help but smile. That was the first time she heard Rachel ramble in a long time.

"That's good... I'm glad..." Quinn said.

They kept looking at each other.

"Well, I'll go get some water..." Rachel's daddy said, standing up.

That broke the girl's eye contact.

"Oh, but, sir... I have to go actually..." Quinn said.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Already?" He asked.

"Yes, you just got here, Quinn!" Rachel said.

"Sorry, it's just... I have to go... Santana's expecting me..." Quinn said.

"Oh..." Rachel said. She looked disappointed.

Quinn noticed.

"But I will come back tomorrow!" Quinn said. "I mean... I can come back tomorrow... Right?"

"Of course you can, Quinn!" Rachel said. "I would be very happy if you'd visit me tomorrow..."

That made Quinn blush so hard she had to resist the urge to turn away to hide it. The way that Rachel said that was so adorable... Rachel was so cute...

"W-well, ok-kay... I have to g-go! Bye, Rachel. Bye, Sir." Quinn said, almost running to the door.

"Goodbye, Quinn..." Quinn heard Rachel answer.

Quinn ran to her car.

"Wait, why am I running?" Quinn asked herself.

'Because Rachel is so adorable you are afraid you won't be able to control yourself and you'll hug her even though she is not completely comfortable around you yet...' She thought.

She took a deep breath and started the car.

'Calm down, Quinn... ' Quinn thought.

She dialed Santana's number and after the second ring the girl answered.

"Q! Where the hell are you?" Santana asked. "You just disappeared after school!"

"Sorry, I just had to go visit Rachel in the hospital..." Quinn said. "So where are we meeting?"

"Me and B are heading to my place... Meet us there." She said and hung up.

After two minutes she was in front of Santana's house. Brittany and Santana had just arrived there too.

"Come on, Q... Let's go in..." Santana said.

They went inside of the house and headed to the living room.

"So, me and B rented a couple of movies... We'll watch them while eating popcorn and ice cream, what do you think?" Santana said.

Quinn looked at her friend incredulously.

"I think coach Sylvester will kill us." Quinn said.

"But S said that today we can do anything and we can forget everything else..." Brittany said. "Thinking coach Sylvester will kill us is remembering something... Right?"

Santana nodded and looked at Quinn.

"Fine, fine... Just tonight, right?" Quinn agreed.

And just for that night, Quinn really forgot about her problems.

They watched a horror movie and then they watched a romantic movie. She laughed, screamed and cried with her friends.

That night, when she went to sleep, she thought about Rachel. She thought about how good it would be to watch the girl smile at her and sing to her.

That night she slept peacefully and dreamed about a certain girl.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, I made it! This week, normal updates. This one and another one saturday!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts =)**

**Let me know what you think ;)**

**

* * *

**

The next day, as she promised, she went to visit Rachel after school.

She entered the girl's room and saw that both of Rachel's fathers were there. They all looked at her when she came in.

"Hi..." Quinn said.

"Hi, Quinn!" Rachel said.

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel's dad said. "We were just going to get something to eat... Since you are here, do you mind keeping Rachel company while we are gone?"

"Of course not, Mr. Berry." Quinn said.

"Great... We'll be right back!" Rachel's daddy said.

When they left the room, Quinn approached the bed.

"Hey... So... How are you feeling today?" Quinn asked.

"I'm feeling better, thank you, Quinn..." Rachel said. "And how are you?"

"I'm fine..." Quinn said. "I'm just glad you are okay, Rachel..."

"Well... I just wished I wasn't here again... I mean, for the past weeks I've been here all the time. When I'm not here, you are... I hope this is the last time I have to come here, at least for a while." Rachel said.

"I know what you mean..." Quinn said, smiling.

Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled.

"Quinn, I want to thank you again... If it weren't for you, I... I would be dead." Rachel said.

"Rachel... I... I would do anything to protect you. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner so that you wouldn't have been shot at all..." Quinn said.

"You saved my life, Quinn... Stop apologizing for this..." Rachel said.

Quinn gave her a serious look.

"I'll apologize to you for the rest of my life..." Quinn said.

"Come on Quinn...It will not be a very good friendship if you apologize all the time." Rachel said.

Quinn looked at her and smiled.

"But I can still apologize every once in a while, right?" She asked.

Rachel opened her mouth, but then she closed it and smiled back.

"I'll accept that for now." Rachel said.

They stayed in silence for a while.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah?" Quinn said.

"Why did you say 'good'?" Rachel asked.

Quinn was not expecting that question. She panicked for a few seconds, feeling all the blood from her face leaving.

"W-what? W-when?" Quinn said.

Rachel gave her a look of disbelief.

"Come on, Quinn... Please, answer me?" Rachel said.

"Oh, Rach... Can't you let it go? Please?" Quinn pleaded.

"I'm afraid that even though you called me Rach, I have to insist..." Rachel said.

Quinn opened her mouth and closed it. She looked at Rachel and licked her lips.

"Are you okay with touching me?" Quinn asked.

Rachel hesitated.

"I suppose I am..." She answered.

So Quinn gently took Rachel's hand and guided it towards her chest.

"Can you feel it?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel just looked at Quinn.

"That's how it gets when I'm near you... When I think about you... When I hear you... My heart starts beating so wildly that I think it's going to jump out of my chest." Quinn said. "Rachel, I... I'm in love with you..."

This was it. Quinn looked at Rachel and saw so many emotions on the other girls face at the same time that she was confused for a moment.

But then, it happened.

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and the confusing emotions on Rachel's face became just one: anger.

"Is that why you raped me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn was taken aback.

"What?" Quinn said. "Rachel, no! Why would you..."

"Is that the way you found to show me your so called love for me?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, no!" Quinn said. "I would never..."

"I thought you hated me! Now I know you are just sick! If what you did to me was love, what is hate to you?" Rachel said. "So all the bullying, slushies, raping me, trying to kill me, everything was because you loved me?"

"Please, Rachel, listen! I didn't..."

But Rachel was too angry to hear Quinn.

"Get out of here." Rachel said.

Quinn was crying so hard it was difficult to speak.

"Rachel, please..." Quinn said. It was almost a whisper.

"Get out!" Rachel screamed.

Quinn looked at Rachel one last time before running from there. She couldn't believe what just happened. She thought Rachel could react badly, but never in this way.

She was feeling so lost she just sat on her car and stayed there.

What was she going to do now? Rachel hated her and would probably never speak to her again.

She stayed there crying and didn't even realize how long she was there until her cellphone rang.

"Hello..." Quinn said softly.

"Quinnie! Where are you? I was worried, it's already 10 pm!" Judy said.

"Sorry, mom... I... I'm going home..." Quinn said.

"What happened, sweetie?" Judy asked, concerned. "Are you crying?"

"I... She hates me, mom!" Quinn said and cried harder.

"Oh, sweetie... Where are you? I'm going to pick you up." Judy said.

"No, mom... I can go home... Besides, I'm with my car..." Quinn said, trying to dry her tears with her hands.

"Are you sure?" Judy asked.

"Yes, I'll be home soon... Bye." Quinn said, hanging up.

She dried the rest of her tears and went home. But she was so distracted she almost crossed a red sign and ran over a pedestrian.

When she got home, her mother was waiting for her.

Judy hugged her daughter tightly, caressing her hair.

"What happened, Quinnie?" Judy asked.

"She hates me... She hates me..." Quinn said.

"Who hates you, honey?" Judy asked.

Quinn looked up.

"Rachel... She... I told her and she..." Quinn said.

"Quinnie, honey... You are not making any sense... What happened? What did you tell Rachel?" Judy asked.

"I t-told her I l-love her..." Quinn said. "But then s-she..."

Then Quinn stopped. She remembered who she was talking to and immediately stood up.

"I... I will go to my r-room..." Quinn said.

But Judy held her.

"Quinnie... I'm your mother... I know that in the past I pretended I didn't know what was happening to you, like the time you were pregnant... But I'm not going to pretend anymore now that your father is gone..." Judy said. "I know you love Rachel, Quinnie..."

"Y-You... You know?" Quinn said, surprised.

Judy smiled.

"Of course I do, sweetie... I'm your mother." Judy said. "Look, I have to say it's not easy for me... I grew up like you, learning that being gay is wrong. But I can see how much you love her, so I thought: How can that be wrong?"

Quinn started to cry harder.

"Everything is going to be alright, sweetie..." Judy said, stroking Quinn's hair.

"No, it w-won't... She hates me..." Quinn said. "She t-thinks I r-raped her because I l-love her... She t-thinks I'm s-sick!"

"Honey, I'm sure she doesn't hate you... She is probably just scared... She's been through so much these days... Give her time, okay?" Judy said.

"No, mom... She'll never forgive me." Quinn said.

Quinn kept crying. The pain in her chest was almost killing her.

That night, Judy held Quinn until the girl finally slept exhausted from crying.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys =)**

**As I promised, here it is!**

**WaLe, I went to Berlin, Prague and Vienna... I really loved all of them! Since I love classical music, Vienna was like a dream come true. x) So yes, I'd say it was very inspiring =) And thank you x)**

**jt and umi, about showing what Rachel is thinking about all of this, I'll keep that in mind! I don't think I'll be able to do this right away, but I'll see what I can do! Thank you =) **

**Popcorn17, hey, no problem =)... Thank you for always reading and reviewing!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**Let me now what you think =)**

**

* * *

**

When Quinn woke up the next morning she found herself still on the couch. She moved and realized her head was resting on her mother's lap.

She looked at her watch and saw that she was late for school. But she was so tired.

Her mother moved too and soon opened her eyes. She saw that Quinn was awake and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling today, Quinnie?" She asked.

"I'm tired..." Quinn answered. "And I'm late..."

"You can stay home and rest, sweetie..." Judy said.

"I think I'll do that, mom..." Quinn said. "I... I'll go shower..."

"Okay, sweetie..." Judy said, kissing the top of Quinn's head. "I'll make you something to eat, okay?"

Quinn gave her mom a small smile, even though she was not hungry. She went to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror first, before showering.

She looked exhausted. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her hair was a mess.

She let the warm water wash over her and she didn't move. Rachel hated her. What was she supposed to do?

Forty minutes passed and she still didn't move. Her mother knocked on the door.

"Quinnie? The pancakes are getting cold!" Judy said behind the door.

Quinn closed her eyes under the shower. Her tears were being washed away by the water.

"Quinnie?" Judy said.

Quinn stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel.

"Just one second, mom." Quinn said.

She dried herself and put on her clothes. Before she opened the door she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to stop crying.

Her mother was waiting for her with breakfast. She was not hungry at all, but her mother insisted that she had to eat it.

"It's really good, mom." Quinn said.

"Oh, thank you! If you want, I'll make your favorite for lunch, what do you think?" She asked.

"Sounds great, mom..." Quinn said.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Judy stood up, smiled warmly at her daughter and went to answer the door.

Quinn stayed playing with the food. She had only had two bites of the pancake.

"Hey, Q." Quinn heard.

Surprised, Quinn turned around.

"S... What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

Santana sat beside her.

"Having breakfast..." She answered, grabbing a pancake.

"Make yourself at home, Santana!" Judy said, sitting on her place again.

"Thank you Ms. Fabray." Santana said. "This pancake looks delicious!"

"Oh, thank you dear!" Judy said.

Santana then started to eat her pancake. Quinn was still looking at her though.

"S? Shouldn't you be at school?" Quinn asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Santana asked.

Quinn remained silent. She would ask her after breakfast.

Santana kept on talking to Judy politely. Quinn just kept staring at her food.

"Thank you for breakfast, Ms. Fabray!" Santana said.

"You're welcome, dear!" Judy said. "Oh, I have to go buy some things for lunch, why don't you keep Quinnie company while I'm out?"

"It would be my pleasure." Santana said, smiling.

Judy smiled back and left, leaving the cheerleaders alone.

"Now will you tell me why you are here?" Quinn asked.

"Are we really going to stay here?" Santana asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Quinn sighed.

"Fine, let's go to my room." She said.

Santana lead the way and when the girls entered Quinn's room, Santana sat on the bed.

"Okay, now tell me." Quinn said.

Santana looked at her innocently.

"Tell you what?" Santana asked.

"Please, S. I'm not in the mood." Quinn said tiredly.

"Okay, Q... I'm worried, okay?" Santana said. "You didn't show up today and you almost never miss classes except when you are sick. So I left school and came here. Now you will tell me what is going on."

Quinn looked at her friend. They were best friends for so long. Even though they fought a lot, they loved each other like sisters.

"S... I screwed up... I hurt her again..." Quinn said. The tears were already wetting her eyes.

"What happened, Q?" Santana asked worried.

Quinn sat on the bed beside Santana.

"I... T-told her I loved her, S... A-and she h-hates me now!" Quinn said, crying.

Santana was surprised.

"W-wait... You told you loved someone?" Santana repeated. A look of recognition appeared on her face. "It's Berry, isn't it?"

Quinn just nodded.

"Oh, Q..." Santana hugged her friend. "I understand how hard it is to accept what you are... It took me a lot to accept B and I... I'm sure Berry is just scared..."

"No, S... You d-don't understand!" Quinn said. "I... I r-raped her."

Santana let go of Quinn.

"You did what?" Santana asked.

"I... Remember that night at Puck's? When I d-drank the orange juice? I raped her." Quinn said. "Then I t-tried to k-kill her."

Santana was speechless for a few seconds.

"Wow... T-that's... Messed up." Santana said. "So that's why you tried to kill yourself... Now everything makes sense... Wait, so your father... But how did he find out?"

"He went to visit me and he listened to me and R-rachel talking." Quinn said. "S-she almost died ag-gain! Bec-cause of me! I'm s-so stupid for telling her! S-she hates me now, S!"

"Oh, Q..." Santana hugged her friend again. "Look, she can't hate you for telling her you love her, it doesn't make sense! I mean, she could hate you for the other things, but not for this!"

"But she does, S..." Quinn said. "And I d-don't know what to do... Because I... I love her so much it hurts!"

"But Q... If you love her, why did you do that to her?" Santana asked.

"I don't know!" Quinn said. "I didn't know! I didn't know that I love her... I don't even know if I loved her then! I... I don't know S... I d-don't know anything!"

"Calm down, Q... Shh..." Santana said. "Tell me what she said to you."

"She... She a-asked me i-if I r-raped h-her because I l-loved her... S-she said t-that I'm s-sick!" Quinn answered.

"She thinks you raped her because you loved her?" Santana asked. "Then why didn't you tell her it wasn't true?"

"I tried... B-but she wouldn't listen..." Quinn said.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Santana asked.

"No... I'll go answer it." Quinn said drying her tears with her hand and standing up.

The girls left the room and went to the living room to answer the door. When Quinn opened the door, she found two men looking at her.

"Good morning, I'm detective Brown and I'm looking for Quinn Fabray." Said one of them.

"I'm Quinn Fabray..." Quinn answered.

"Ms. Fabray, could you please accompany us to the police station?" He asked.

"What? Why? What's happening?" Santana asked, confused.

"Russel Fabray gave us some information and we would like to confirm them with you." The detective said.

A car stopped right in front of the house and Judy Fabray came running to them.

"What's happening here?" Judy asked.

"I assume you are Judy Fabray, correct?" Detective Brown asked. "Russel Fabray gave us some information that we need to confirm, so we have to ask your daughter to accompany us to the police station."

"But why can't you ask her here?" Judy asked.

He hesitated.

"We really have to take her there, m'am." He said.

"Do I need to contact my lawyer?" Judy asked.

"Not if your daughter has nothing to hide." He answered.

Judy looked at them sternly.

"Very well." Judy said.

Her heart beating wildly against her chest, Quinn entered the police car hoping that what she thought was going to happen wasn't true.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey =)**

**So, first I would like to say that I know nothing of law. I don't even know how it is here and I know even less how it is in the United States. So, I'm really sorry, but this story is not going to be accurate at all in this matter. I forgot to warn you about this on the last chapter. I apologize.**

**I'd like to thank the anonymous person that warned me that police cannot question minors without a guardian present. I should have thought of that. It's just that I get confused. =P I don't even know exactly the age that you guys are allowed to drive, drink or whatever. But it is not an excuse and I'm sorry.**

**That said... I really enjoyed the reviews cursing Russell Fabray. lol Thank you =)**

**Notjustanotherperson, one of your questions is answered in this chapter ;) And thank you!**

**To all of you who always review (you guys know who you are), I'd like to thank you so much for doing so. Every single review helps me to write. Thank you very very much!**

******Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts!**  


**Let me know what you think!**

**And, as always: Thanks for reading! =)**

**

* * *

**

Quinn was so scared. When she arrived at the police station, they left her alone in a interrogation room. She was waiting for almost ten minutes now.

What was going to happen? Her father had probably told the police the reason why he had tried to kill Rachel. Was she going to be arrested? Would they have to talk to Rachel? Would Rachel tell them everything?

The thousand thoughts in her head were interrupted when her mother and detective Brown entered the room.

Judy sat beside her daughter.

"So, ms. Fabray..." Detective Brown said. "We heard that the reason your father shot ms. Berry was you."

Quinn remained silent.

"Is it true, ms. Fabray?" He asked.

Quinn looked at him.

"What did my father tell you?" She asked.

"Mr. Fabray told me he was trying to defend his family's name... Because you harassed a classmate. Is this true?" He asked.

"That's not a reason for him to shoot her." She said.

"I agree, but you are avoiding the question. That's because you did harass her, didn't you? You forced her to have sex with you. You raped her." He said, looking into Quinn's eyes.

"This is getting out of line!" Judy said, standing up. "I knew I did the right thing when I called my lawyer on the way here!"

The detective ignored her.

"You can't deny it, ms. Fabray. Ms. Berry already told us everything." He said.

Quinn's eyes opened wide.

"S-She... She did?" Quinn asked.

At that moment, a man entered the room.

"This interrogation is over." He said. "I'm Adam Cooper, ms. Fabray's lawyer."

Then they started arguing, but Quinn didn't listen to any of it.

Rachel had told them. Rachel really hated her now.

'I'm going to get arrested... I'm going to trial... And Rachel... Oh, Rachel is going to have to relive it again... It's going to be so hard to tell it in front of a jury and... But if I plead guilty, she won't have to go!" Quinn thought.

When she came back to reality, her lawyer was still saying something about not being legal to interrogate her like that, but she interrupted him.

"I confess, I raped her." Quinn said.

They looked at her, all of them stunned for a moment.

"Quinnie!" Judy said.

"S-she doesn't know what she is saying, this is not right, you were threatening her before!" The lawyer said.

"She just confessed! You were right here! I was not threatening her in any way!" The detective said.

"No, I wasn't threatened!" Quinn said. "I really did..."

"Don't say anything, ms. Fabray." Adam interrupted her. "Let's go... And my client is innocent."

Then he pulled Quinn out of the room before she could say anything else.

"Ms. Fabray" He said when they left the room. "We have to talk about what we are going to do because on trial, we won't be able to..."

"But I want to plead guilty." She said. "I don't want Rachel to suffer anymore!"

"Stop it, Quinnie! What are we going to do?" Judy asked.

"We should talk somewhere else." Adam said.

"Okay. We should go back to our house." Judy said.

On the way home, Judy drove fast.

"Quinn! You can't tell them you are guilty like that! Do you know the consequences?" Judy said exasperated while they were in the car.

"But mom! I can't let her relive everything again! She wants to move on! I... Please, mom, understand!" Quinn said. "I should have been arrested before! I have to pay for what I did, mom..."

"You are my daughter, Quinnie!" Judy said. "I will not let you go to prison!"

That's when they arrived at their house and the lawyer followed them inside.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I want to plead guilty." Quinn said to Adam. "I did it. I have to pay for it."

"Don't listen to her, please." Judy said. "What do you think is best for us to do?"

"I don't think pleading guilty is the best thing to do, ms. Fabray... We have a good chance to win, since the girl didn't report you when the act happened and since you are also a girl, which is not very common."

"But I want to go to prison!" Quinn said, frustrated.

"Quinn! Go to your room!" Judy said.

Quinn looked at her with disbelief.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Go to your room." Judy said, looking at her daughter angrily.

"But this isn't..." Quinn said.

"Don't make me say it again, Quinn." Judy said.

Frustrated and mad, Quinn looked at her mother one more time and then ran to her room, locking herself in.

What was she going to do?

But before she could think too much, her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Quinn said.

"Q! What happened? Are you okay?" Santana asked.

"My father told them and then Rachel told them and now I'm going to trial." Quinn said. "But I don't want to go to trial, I already said that I want to plead guilty, but my mother and my lawyer..."

"Wait, wait Q!" Santana said. "Calm down! You want to plea guilty? Are you insane?"

"I deserve to pay! And Rachel is working so hard to move on, I don't want her to relive it in front of a jury!" Quinn said.

"Q, you can't do that! It's going to ruin your life!" Santana said.

"I ruined hers!" Quinn said. "It's only fair that I ruin mine too."

"Q..." Santana said.

"No, S... I don't care what my lawyer says. I'm going to plea guilty." Quinn said.

"Q, don't do it." Santana said.

"Sorry S." Quinn said, hanging up.

Quinn didn't care about anything else. All she wanted was to Rachel to be okay. She would do anything to make that happen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

**Another short chapter (sorry WaLe ^^')**

**heyalove, I hope you stay interested enough to continue reading this story, even if you don't know where it is going =) Thank you for always reading and reviewing!**

**dreamupfalldown and shelly o, I know that this trial here is nothing like reality, but please bear with me. And thanks =)**

**I think your questions will all be answered in this chapter! ****I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

Quinn didn't go to school until the day of the trial. She didn't answer any phone calls, and she was even avoiding her mother at home, because she was always trying to convince Quinn to talk to her lawyer.

But the day finally arrived, and Quinn went with her mother and lawyer to court.

When they got there and Quinn sat on her place, she looked around. She saw Rachel.

The girl was sitting on the other side of the room, and was looking at the floor. She looked nervous.

Quinn was brought back to reality when she heard the judge talk to her.

"How do you plead?" The judge asked.

Quinn looked at him.

"Guilty, your honor." Quinn said firmly.

Her lawyer looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"No, your honor, I'm sorry, my client is very nervous. She meant not guilty, your honor." Adam said.

"No, I really meant I'm guilty!" Quinn said.

"Counselor, approach the bench." The judge said, looking annoyed.

Quinn couldn't listen to what they were talking, so she kept looking at the floor. She didn't want to look at the horrified look on her mother's face nor at Rachel's, because it would be more than her heart could take.

Adam came back to his place beside Quinn.

"The defendant pleads not guilty. Let us proceed." The judge said.

Quinn was furious.

"What did you do?" She asked Adam.

"I did what was best for you. Now, calm down." Adam said.

Quinn opened her mouth to answer, but at that moment, a witness was called. But not any witness. Rachel.

She saw the girl walking slowly from where she was to go near the judge. She swore to say the truth and took her seat.

The other lawyer stood up.

"Ms. Berry... You study with ms. Fabray, isn't that correct?" He asked.

Rachel looked at him.

"Yes, she is my classmate..." She said.

"Describe your relationship with ms. Fabray." He said.

Rachel bit her bottom lip before answering.

"She used to insult me... She is popular and I am a loser at school. So she used to treat me like a loser." Rachel said, never looking at Quinn. "But her behavior towards me has changed."

"So, you mean that you didn't get along?" He asked.

"Yes, I can't recall having one civil conversation with her before a few weeks ago." Rachel said.

"You went to a party weeks ago, isn't that right, ms. Berry?" He asked.

"I went to a classmate's party. He is also a fellow glee club member." She answered.

"And was ms. Fabray at that party too?" He asked.

"Yes, she was." Rachel said.

"And did you interact with ms. Fabray?" He asked.

"I did." She said.

"What happened with ms. Fabray at that party?" He asked.

That was it. That was the moment Rachel was going to have to relive everything. Quinn looked at Rachel, hoping that she would see how sorry she was for making her go through all of that again.

And, as if Rachel could read Quinn's mind, she did look at her.

Quinn's eyes were full of tears, and she was silently begging Rachel to forgive her for making her do this.

But Rachel quickly averted her eyes and looked at the lawyer again.

"I lost my virginity to her at that party." Rachel said.

"And how did that happen?" He asked. "Did she force herself on you?

Quinn looked at the floor. She was so ashamed.

Rachel's next word would probably put Quinn in jail. And, as if to brace herself to take the hit, Quinn closed her eyes tightly.

"I love her." Rachel said.

Surprised, Quinn looked up and met Rachel's eyes.

Rachel gave Quinn the tiniest smile possible and looked back at the dumbstruck lawyer.

Quinn was so surprised she didn't even realize her mouth was opened.

What was going on?

"Ms. Berry, you told the police that Ms. Fabray had..." He said.

But Rachel interrupted him.

"I said that she took my virginity... I never said she forced herself on me... You all assumed it because you wanted it to be true." Rachel said. "You heard what you wanted to hear."

It was chaos.

After that the counselors were asked to approach the bench to talk to the judge, who looked very angry.

Quinn looked at Rachel, but the girl was looking everywhere but at her.

Before she realized what was happening, she was standing up and following her mother and lawyer out of there.

"Wait, what happened?" Quinn asked.

"The judge got really angry when he realized there was no case at all... So, to summarize, you are free!" Adam said, smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Judy said, shaking Adam's hand. "I owe you everything for this."

"We were lucky. I actually didn't have to do much." Adam said. "We should go, the press is waiting outside."

"But I want to talk to Rachel." Quinn said.

"She already left." Adam said. "I saw she leaving as soon as it was over."

"Oh..." Quinn said.

They left, but outside was extremely crowded. Quinn couldn't even understand what they were asking her.

Then she saw Rachel on the other side of the street, fighting to get in the car with her fathers.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed. "Rachel!"

But the girl didn't hear her. She entered the car and drove away.

"Rachel..." Quinn said one more time.

The reporters were trying to get Quinn's attention, but the girl looked through them. The only thing she could see was the girl inside the car that had just turned the corner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys!**

**I have a beta now! Thank you gleekfan96! =)**

**X, I think on chapter VI Quinn told Rachel she was drugged. I didn't bring the drugs thing to the trial, because I don't know anything about law and the drugs would make everything even more complicated. Sorry.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts!**

**Let me now what you think!**

**Thanks for reading! =)**

**

* * *

**

When they finally got home, they had to face another group of reporters in front of their house. Like they did before, they just ignored them and went inside of their house.

"Oh, Quinnie!" Judy said, hugging her daughter as soon as they closed the door. "You are free! Everything is okay again!"

Quinn smiled to her mom, but then looked at her seriously. "But mom, I still don't know why Rachel did that. She protected me. Did she really mean what she said?" Quinn asked.

Judy looked at her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I think she did, Quinnie." Judy answered. "You should talk to her. Why don't you give her a call?" And with that, she went to the kitchen to drink some water.

Quinn grabbed her cellphone and typed Rachel's number. She pressed call, but after the first ring she ended it. 'What am I going to say? I can't just call her and ask: hey, is it true that you love me?' Quinn thought.

She sighed, left the living room to went to her bedroom. There, she laid on her bed. 'But I have to talk to her. This is driving me crazy!" Quinn thought. 'But I have to talk to her in person. I should go to her house!'

Quinn stood up and looked outside from her window. The reporters were still there. 'Great, how am I going to get out?' Quinn thought.

As if to answer her thought, she heard a noise coming from her bathroom. Cautiously, she entered the bathroom and looked around. She didn't find the source of the noise. When she was about to leave the bathroom, she heard it again. It was a rock that had hit the window.

Since the window was on a higher place, she couldn't see who had thrown the rock. Curiosity got to her and she got the chair from her room and took it to the bathroom to take a look.

Santana was ready to throw another rock when Quinn stuck her head out of the window.

"S? What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked, looking at her friend that had now dropped the rock.

"Giving you a way out?" She answered.

"I can't jump from here!" Quinn said.

"Come on, you are the head cheerio, you can jump this high!" Santana replied, smirking. "I'm kidding, Q. Get a ladder or something."

Quinn left the bathroom and went to the laundry room, where the ladder was. She took the ladder with her, and, on the way back to the bathroom, her mother stopped her.

"Quinnie? What are you doing with a ladder?" She asked, looking confused.

"Santana is outside and I can't go out from the front door, because of the reporters. So she suggested I got out from the bathroom window." Quinn answered.

"What? Why do you have to go out now?" Judy asked.

"I have to go see Rachel, mom! If I don't talk to her, I don't know what will happen to me." Quinn replied.

Judy saw the desperation in her daughter's eyes and sighed. "Be careful." She said.

Quinn smiled at her and continued to carry the ladder to her bathroom.

With some difficulty, she finally managed to get the ladder in position for her to climb down.

"Finally!" Santana said when Quinn was in front of her.

"Why did you come?" Quinn asked.

"Well, you weren't answering my phone calls, you weren't going to school because of the whole "I'm probably going to jail" thing, so I figured I should come." Santana answered. "Especially now, that you are free! We have to celebrate!"

"Sorry, S. I don't really feel like celebrating. I have to go talk to Rachel." Quinn said.

"I heard she denied that you raped her." Santana said. "Is it true?"

"Yes." Quinn answered. "That's why I have to talk to her."

Santana looked at her and nodded. "Okay, I'll take you to Berry's house." Santana said. "My car is over there."

They avoided the reporters and ran to Santana's car, managing to get there without being noticed.

When they reached Rachel's house, Santana stopped the car and looked at Quinn.

"If you need anything, give me a call." Santana said.

Quinn looked at her friend and smiled.

"Thank you for understanding, S." Quinn said.

"Hey, you owe me again." Santana replied.

Quinn just chuckled and got out of the car.

She walked slowly towards Rachel's front door. When Santana's car turned the corner, the street was completely silent. When she reached the door, she hesitated. What was she going to say? Would Rachel want to talk to her? And Rachel's dads! What would they do to her? Now that they knew what really happened? She should get out of there. But when she was leaving, she remembered.

Rachel.

She couldn't leave without talking to Rachel. She needed to know. So she rang the bell. She waited and after a few seconds she heard someone coming near the door. That's when she panicked and ran as fast as she could. As she ran, she kept on thinking about going back. But her legs were moving on their own.

When she realized, she was back at her house. Most of the reporters were gone, but a few were still in front of her door. Silently she went to the back of the house. She leaned against the wall and looked up. She was such a coward. She had to talk to Rachel, but the idea of doing so was terrifying. And Rachel's fathers would probably kill her. Taking a deep breath, she started to climb up the ladder back to her bathroom.

"Hello, Quinn." She heard.

She was so surprised she fell from the ladder. She hesitantly stood up and turned around.

Oh. She was screwed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is chapter XXII... I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I have a surprise for you next chapter, so please don't be too mad at me for this one!**

**Thank you Jasmine for betaing for me!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts!**

**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

Quinn unconsciously took a step back. "M-mr. Berry!" Quinn said.

Rachel's daddy was looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Quinn." He said.

Quinn looked around nervously. Could she run? Would he chase her? Did he have a gun?

"Looking for a way out?" He asked.

Quinn looked at him. He was staring at her seriously. "You know, Quinn, all this time I've been thinking: What happened? What did Quinn do to my baby girl to make her so traumatized?" He told her. "And I thought that you could have beaten her up, but to tell you the truth, I never imagined that you had..." He paused. "Done what you did."

Quinn opened her mouth to apologize, but he lifted his hand and stopped her.

"When Rachel said to the detective that you had taken her virginity, I was blinded with rage." He said. "Rachel didn't want to press charges, I'm the one that did. You had to pay. You had to go to prison! What you did to my baby girl is unforgivable!"

Quinn was expecting him to get a gun from his pocket and shoot her at any moment now.

"But." He sighed. "You've been through enough, Quinn."

Surprised, Quinn's eyes opened wide.

"I can never forgive you. You know that." He said. "And I can never forget what you've done. But I can't kill you, can I? You saved her life and..."

"Daddy!" They heard.

Both of them looked to their side.

"Rachel!" Quinn said, surprised.

The girl was wearing pink pajama's and looked like she had just ran a marathon.

"Rachel? What happened? What are you doing here?" Rachel's daddy asked.

But it was Rachel's dad that answered, appearing right beside Rachel.

"Well, when she saw that you left she asked me where you were going, and I said that you were probably coming here to talk to Quinn after she went to our house and ran after ringing the bell." Rachel's dad answered. "She screamed at me about how I let this happen and came running here. I just followed."

"Daddy, don't hurt Quinn." Rachel said. "I understand that you are angry, but you have to-"

"Wait, wait, Rachel, I'm not going to hurt Quinn." Rachel's daddy interrupted her. "I just came here to talk to her."

The girl finally seemed to breathe. "Oh." She said. "I thought..."

"Yes, I know." Rachel's daddy replied, smiling sadly.

An awkward silence followed that.

"Well, I think we should go. The girls have to talk." Rachel's dad said to his husband.

Rachel's daddy nodded.

"We'll be waiting for you in the car, Rachel." Rachel's daddy told her.

Then they left, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone.

Both girls kept looking at each other and when their eyes met, they would immediately look somewhere else.

"So." Quinn started. "Do you want to go up?"

Rachel looked at the ladder.

"No, thank you, Quinn. I believe it is adequate enough that we talk here. I wouldn't feel too comfortable in your bedroom. Please don't take any offense from that." Rachel answered.

"No, I understand." Quinn replied, even though she felt a pain in her chest from hearing those words.

They stayed in silence for what felt like hours.

"Santana came to talk to me, you know, when your were taken to the police station." Rachel said, breaking the awkward silence.

Quinn was surprised. Her friend hadn't mentioned that when they met earlier.

"She came to ask me to help you. She was almost crying when she asked me not to let you go to prison." Rachel told her, smiling sadly at the memory. "At the time, I didn't even understand what she meant, because I hadn't told anyone. But then, the police got there and she was asked to leave. Then I understood what was happening."

"Oh. I... I didn't know that." Quinn replied.

"She didn't have to, you know." Rachel said.

Quinn looked at her, confused.

"She didn't have to ask. I would never, I could never send you to prison." Rachel said.

Quinn felt her heartbeat increase even more.

"I'm not a liar, Quinn." Rachel said. "I don't like lying. When they asked me what had happened, I told them the truth. I never denied nor confirmed when they asked me if you forced me. I think you noticed that I didn't lie in court, either."

Quinn licked her lips. "You didn't lie?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled sadly at Quinn. "I didn't. If you recall correctly, I never said anything untrue. As for your implied question-yes, I do love you." Rachel answered.

Quinn was speechless. Her emotions were overwhelming her.

"When you told me you loved me, I was so angry. I was angry at myself for letting me love you. How can I love you, Quinn? Do you know what if feels like to love someone that has..." She paused. "Done all those things to you?" Rachel asked. "I just... I couldn't understand how I could love you."

Quinn finally found her voice. "And...do you understand now?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel looked at the ground. "Quinn. You know we can't be together." Rachel said.

That broke Quinn's heart. She was expecting this, but even so, it hurt. It really hurt.

"How can I ever be with you?" Rachel asked. "Being with you would be like betraying myself! I-I think we should avoid each other as much as possible. I know it will be hard because we go to the same High School, but..." She paused. "It is for the best."

Quinn almost fainted. She couldn't bear the thought of not being allowed to even go near Rachel.

"I should go. My fathers are waiting for me." Rachel said, giving Quinn a small sad smile and turning around to leave.

The image of Rachel walking away from her was imprinted on Quinn's mind forever.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, sorry it took a week! It was Carnaval and I got lazy...**

**But**** here it is! The surprise that I promised is that this chapter is in Rachel's point of view! I hope you guys like it!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! And, of course, thank you Jasmine for betaing for me!**

**Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

Walking away from Quinn was the hardest thing Rachel had to do. She loved her. She wanted to be with her. But how could she? Quinn still scared her. Quinn would always be the person that had raped her.

She still had nightmares sometimes. Right after the rape, the nightmares happened every night and every day. Every noise scared her, every blond hair, every red uniform made her relive everything. But then...

Quinn was so sweet, caring and gentle with her. She regretted it so much, Rachel could see it in her eyes.

The cheerleader had done everything for her. She had protected her from bullies, watched her favorite movie with her, left nice comments on her myspace page. She even tried to kill herself. Then she risked her life to protect her.

Quinn was the dream. Everything she had hoped for. But she was also the nightmare.

When Quinn said she was in love with her, Rachel was so mad. How could this be? The person she loved was proclaiming her love for her and at the same time the person that had destroyed her was hurting her again. She screamed at Quinn and accused her of raping her because she loved her. But she knew it wasn't true. She just wanted to be mad at Quinn, but the truth is that she was mad at herself. She was mad because she couldn't hate Quinn when she should, because she loved the cheerleader.

When the police came to her, she was so worried about Quinn. She knew she wouldn't let her love go to jail.

The day of the trial, when she looked Quinn in the eye, she saw how much the girl was suffering. She saw the apology in the girl's eyes. All she wanted to do then was to tell her everything would be okay, that she would never let her spend the rest of her life in jail.

"Berry." Rachel heard. Rachel came back to reality and looked to her left, finding Santana looking at her. "Hello, Santana." Rachel acknowledged her.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Santana asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn is a freaking zombie. She is a complete mess. What did you do?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked at Santana for a moment before answering. "I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel answered.

"You two talked. I don't know what happened, but she is just so sad! Why can't the two of you just be together? She loves you! And I think that you love her too!" Santana said.

Rachel took a deep breath. "You know I can't be with Quinn." Rachel replied. "It would be like betraying myself."

"That's bullshit. Wouldn't not be with her also be like betraying yourself?" Santana asked.

Rachel was taken aback. She hadn't thought of that. She loved Quinn, so denying herself the chance to be with her would be just as bad as being with her, right? No, not just as bad. It would be worse. Because being with Quinn would make her happy.

Before Rachel could reply, a group of football players surrounded them, surprising both girls.

"Hey, freak! How dare you accuse Fabray of raping you? You wanted her to, didn't you! You wish, you little freak!" One of them said.

The guy that said that got ready to throw a slushie on Rachel, but a scream stopped him.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Quinn shouted, putting herself in front of Rachel.

All of them looked at the cheerleader surprised. Quinn looked awful. Her eyes were so red and swollen that Rachel wondered if she could see anything.

"I'm tired." Quinn stated. "Could you stop? Just stop. She doesn't deserve it. I just want her to be okay. She doesn't want me around her and I understand. But I need to make sure no one will hurt her. You will all stop calling her names. You will all stop with the slushies." She took a deep breath. "I almost got sent to prison. But now I'm free. And now I kind of wished I was in prison because maybe it would hurt less! I love her! I love her so much! So if any of you come near her with a slushie, I'll kill you." She looked around to see if she was understood. "I hope I was clear enough."

And with that, she left and entered the nearest bathroom.

Everyone was speechless. Santana was the first one to react, taking a step forward to follow Quinn. But Rachel stopped her. "I'll talk to her." Rachel said in almost a whisper.

Santana looked at Rachel for a second and nodded, understanding.

"Do the right thing." Santana requested.

Rachel just nodded and ran to the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, she found Quinn washing her face with cold water. When she saw that Rachel was there, she tried to leave, but Rachel didn't let her.

"I couldn't sleep too, you know." Rachel told her.

Quinn just kept looking at the floor.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Quinn, I meant it when I said I would be betraying myself if I dated you. But Santana made me realize not dating you would be an even bigger betrayal." Rachel said.

This time, Quinn looked up. A spark of hope appeared on her hazel eyes along with a silent question.

Rachel gave her a small smile. "We should begin with a date. What do you say?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled happily and a few tears fell down from her eyes. "Nothing would make me happier." She answered.

They smiled at each other and then both of them were crying. Rachel couldn't help but wonder how Quinn managed to have her eyes so swollen and still look beautiful.

They were looking at each other intensely. Both of them looked like they couldn't believe that was actually happening so they were trying to remember those feelings for when they woke up. Quinn looked at Rachel's mouth and, very slowly, started to lean closer.

Rachel wanted it. She really did want to kiss Quinn.

But when the cheerleader's lips were almost touching hers, and she felt the soft breathing of Quinn's on her face, she felt the fear coming back. In a flash, everything came back to her, and instinctively she pushed Quinn away.

Quinn almost fell from the strength that Rachel had pushed her. Rachel looked horrified. Half for what she did and half for the flashback.

"S-sorry!" Rachel apologized. "I-I'm just..."

"Don't worry, Rachel. I understand. I'll wait." Quinn replied.

Rachel looked at Quinn and saw a little sadness in her eyes. But the cheerleader was smiling at her.

"Tonight. My treat." Quinn said, offering her hand for Rachel to take.

Rachel looked at her, took her hand and smiled back.

"It's a date."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! And thanks Jasmine, for betaing for me!**

**Unfortunately, I've been very busy and from now on I'll probably take a little longer to update. But I promise I won't stop writing!**

**To make up for that, this chapter is a little longer! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you think =)**

**

* * *

**

Quinn was extremely nervous. This was the date. Her first date with Rachel.

She was walking around the room throwing every piece of clothing in her closet on her bed.

"Hey, calm down, Q!" Santana sighed, grabbing a shirt that had been thrown to her face. "This way you won't be able to pick anything!"

"Are you throwing your clothes out?" Brittany asked, confused.

"No, B, she is trying to pick an outfit for tonight." Santana explained.

"Oh. But you are doing it wrong." Brittany stated.

"I don't know what to wear! Are you two here to help or just stay there and do nothing?" Quinn asked, frustrated.

"Well, we could start making out, would that help?" Santana asked, smirking.

"Oh, we could do that! We are very good at making out." Brittany agreed.

Quinn looked like she was about to murder Santana.

"Relax, Q!" Santana exclaimed. "Everything will be fine! Just wear one of your dresses."

"Which dress, S? Everything needs to be perfect tonight or my chance to be with Rachel will be ruined and I don't know what will become of me!" Quinn replied.

"You are already starting to sound like her!" Santana replied. "Don't be so dramatic, just relax and everything will be fine."

Quinn threw the last dress she had on the floor. "These are not good enough! I have to go shopping!" Quinn exclaimed.

"The date is in one hour, Quinn. I don't think you have time to go shopping." Santana laughed.

"Oh, why don't you use this? This is very cute!" Brittany suggested.

Santana and Quinn looked at the dress Brittany was holding.

"Hey, that's cute! Use that one!" Santana agreed.

Quinn took the dress from Brittany. "Well... Okay." Quinn approved.

"Put it on! We still have much to do!" Santana exclaimed.

"I still have to shower!" Quinn replied.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" Santana asked.

So after 45 minutes of running around, Quinn was finally dressed and ready to go.

"I'm not feeling so well." Quinn breathed. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"Calm down, Q. Just breathe and go pick her up." Santana put a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn looked at her friend. "If I-"

"I know! If you mess up you won't get a second chance! That's like the hundredth time you said that!" Santana interrupted her. "Just do me and Brit a favor and go already!"

Too anxious to reply, Quinn just left. She went to her garage, started her car and went to Rachel's house.

She got there ten minutes early, so she stayed in the car trying to breathe correctly.

But after two minutes of breathing, someone knocked on the car window.

Quinn saw who it was and stopped breathing. She opened the window.

"Quinn, would you come in? My husband and I would like to talk to you." Rachel's dad requested.

The cheerleader was even more terrified. "S-sure." She answered.

She followed him into the house. Her legs were so stiff she almost fell on the way.

"Please have a sit." He said.

She did as she was told, but she looked like she was about to jump.

Rachel's dad sat opposite of her. Rachel's daddy entered the living room and sat next to his husband.

They stared at Quinn for what felt like hours before Rachel's daddy spoke.

"So... Here we are." He sighed. "I knew this would happen eventually."

Quinn gulped.

"I don't know what a good parent would do. Maybe I should forbid this. Maybe I should have killed you already. But at the same time, maybe I should thank you. Maybe I should invite you for dinner, after all, you saved her life." He said. "You are a good person, you have a future and you love my daughter. And she loves you. Now tell me, Quinn. What would a good parent do?"

Quinn opened her mouth and closed it a few times before she was able to speak. "I... I... S-sir..."

He lifted a hand to make her stop talking. "To tell you the truth, Quinn, I don't know what a good parent would do. But I will do what I think is the best for my daughter. Even if I myself don't agree with it." He told her.

Rachel's dad looked at her and nodded slowly. "Quinn, we suffered enough for love. We don't want our child to suffer even more than we did. She will, because it's even more complicated than it was between me and my husband, but we don't want to make her suffer even more by being against your relationship." He said.

Quinn couldn't believe her ears. She thought they were going to kill her for trying to go out with their daughter, but instead they were just telling her why they were letting her go out with Rachel.

"We just want you to be aware that if you ever hurt her again, we will never forgive you." Rachel's daddy warned her.

That's when Quinn looked at him seriously, all the anxiety gone. "If I hurt her again, I'm the one that will never forgive myself." She replied.

Rachel's fathers looked at each other and then gave Quinn small smiles.

"I guess you are ready. Let me get Rachel." Rachel's dad stood up.

He left, leaving his husband and Quinn alone.

"Where are you planning to take her?" He asked.

"Just dinner and a movie." Quinn answered.

He nodded. "Okay."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." They heard.

Rachel had just entered the room and, to Quinn, she looked stunning. She was wearing a skirt and a tank top, which was simple, yet incredibly sexy to Quinn.

They looked at each other and it took everything Quinn had not to try to kiss Rachel.

"Shall we go?" Rachel asked.

Anxious again, all Quinn could do was nod.

"Be back by midnight." Rachel's dad warned.

That's the last thing they heard before leaving the house and entering Quinn's car.

"So... Where are we going?" Rachel asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I thought w-we could, like, well, you'll see." Quinn answered.

And they didn't say anything else until a few minutes later when they reached their destination.

"Uh, Quinn?" Rachel called.

"Yes, Rach?" Quinn answered.

"Isn't this your house?" She asked, confused.

"Y-yeah." Quinn answered.

Both of them got out of the car and Quinn guided Rachel to her house.

Once inside, they went to a room right beside Quinn's bedroom. Before she opened the door, she looked at Rachel anxiously. "I hope this is enough for our first date." Quinn said.

Then she opened the door.

Inside was a small living room with a big television on the wall. The room was lit by small candles. There were no couches, but on the floor was a blanket and a lot of pillows around. On the blanket rested the most amazing vegan dinner Rachel had ever seen.

"Wow, Quinn. This is..." Rachel was speechless.

Then Quinn took a flower bouquet and gave it to Rachel. "I hope you like roses." Quinn smiled.

Rachel took the flowers and smelled them. She looked at Quinn with her eyes shining. "No one had ever planned something so romantic for me before." She commented.

Quinn just smiled brightly at her. "Well, get used to it." She replied.

Quinn turned on the television with a remote control. To Rachel's surprise and delight, it showed the main menu of Funny Girl.

"I bought it so that we could watch it as many times as you want." Quinn explained.

Rachel looked around one more time before looking at Quinn. "Quinn, I have no words. This is so perfect." Rachel said, amazed.

Gently, Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her to one of the pillows. They sat down and Quinn started the movie.

"Let's try this food. It's supposed to be the best restaurant in town and I ordered almost all of their vegan menu." Quinn said.

"It's too much, Quinn, we won't be able to eat all of this!" Rachel replied.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you liked the food." Quinn replied. "Come on, try this risotto."

Then she got a fork with some of the risotto and led it to Rachel's mouth. The girl opened her mouth and then closed it around the fork. Quinn took it out of Rachel's mouth, the fork now clean.

Rachel had closed her eyes and was chewing on her food slowly. When she finally swallowed, she looked at Quinn with her eyes wide open. "Quinn, this is delicious!" Rachel exclaimed.

The cheerleader smiled. "I'm glad. Let's eat!" She said.

They ate and talked while watching the movie. Rachel was the one that did most of the talking, but Quinn didn't mind. She loved hearing Rachel rambling. She loved that the girl could ramble again. She loved her a lot.

"Oh, Quinn! These strawberries are so sweet! Here, try one!" Rachel said taking one strawberry and putting it right in front of Quinn's face.

The blond girl opened her mouth and tried to bite the strawberry, but Rachel didn't let her, pulling it back.

Confused, Quinn tried again, but Rachel just repeated what she did before and Quinn ended up biting the air again.

The cheerleader looked at the other girl questioningly and was surprised by the mischievous smile that was playing on Rachel's lips.

Her eyes never leaving Rachel's, Quinn kept following the strawberry until Rachel bit it and ate it.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Quinn complained.

Rachel laughed until she realized how close they were. Quinn was almost on top of her.

Everything stopped for a moment and they just kept looking at each other. Quinn was struggling to keep herself from going nearer Rachel. She had to be patient until Rachel was ready.

Rachel licked her lips and moved closer. Quinn still kept restraining herself.

They were getting closer and closer. Closer...

Their lips met so softly at first that they almost couldn't feel it. They stayed that way for a while before Rachel pressed a little harder.

Quinn's heart was beating like crazy in her chest. The feeling of Rachel's lips on hers was so amazing.

Getting bolder, Quinn opened her mouth and lightly sucked Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel opened her mouth and kissed Quinn back.

The cheerleader was so happy. Rachel tasted so sweet, like the strawberries she was just eating. Sweet and... Salty?

Quinn immediately pulled away. She looked at Rachel and the girl was crying.

"Rach? What happened? Did I hurt you?" Quinn desperately asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, it's okay, Rach!" Quinn quickly replied. "I'm sorry if I pushed you! I didn't mean... Oh, I'm such a jerk."

Rachel shook her head again.

"No, you're not. You are sweet." Rachel replied. "But I feel so weird! I love you and kissing you is the most amazing thing I've ever done, but at the same time I'm so scared! I feel so scared! And I don't want to be scared!"

Quinn couldn't believe that a moment before she was feeling pure bliss and now she felt like the world was about to end. Rachel was about to break up with her and she didn't know if she could take it. She didn't know if her heart could take it.

"The only thing that can make me not be scared anymore is you." Rachel smiled sadly. "You are the only one that can help me. So please be patient with me, Quinn."

Feeling like the world was taken from her chest, Quinn smiled back.

"I'll never leave you as long as you want me around." Quinn replied.

Rachel laughed quietly. "Well, then you'll have to stay with me forever."

They stared at each other for a while in a comfortable silence.

"So, will you take me home? It's almost midnight, and I don't think that it would make a very nice impression with my fathers if you took me home too late, after all, they warned us that they wanted me at home by midnight." Rachel warned.

"Well, I can't have your fathers mad at me again, can I?" Quinn answered. "Let's go!"

While Rachel and Quinn walked to the car, Quinn couldn't help but look at Rachel and smile. Her second chance. She was going to make it.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! And thanks, Jasmine, for betaing for me! =)**

**Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Thank you for the wonderful night." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you for going out with me." Quinn replied.

They were standing in front of Rachel's house and Quinn was looking shyly at Rachel while Rachel had her back against the wall, staring back at Quinn.

"I should go in, my fathers are probably waiting." Rachel commented.

"Yeah, right." Quinn agreed. "Good night."

"Good night, Quinn." Rachel replied.

But neither moved. They still kept staring at each other.

"Bye." Quinn turned around to leave, but she felt a shy hand holding her.

She turned back and Rachel gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye." Rachel smiled, blushing.

Then she opened the door and went inside the house, leaving Quinn looking dreamily at the door. After a few seconds, Quinn returned to her car and drove back to her house. Luckily, as Quinn was still daydreaming, there weren't many people on the streets since it was late.

The moment she stepped inside the house, her mother came running to see her. "I just got home! How did the date go?" She asked excitedly.

"It was great." Quinn answered dreamily.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Quinnie!" Judy beamed. "You really should invite her to dinner sometime!"

"Yeah. I will." Quinn replied, smiling brightly.

"I'm very happy, Quinnie, but I'm afraid I'm still your mother and this is a school night." Judy said. "You should sleep, it's late."

"Yes mom, I'm going." Quinn replied. "Good night!"

"Good night, darling." Judy kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Quinn prepared herself to sleep, but when she finally got to bed, her thoughts were still on Rachel. Her voice, her smile...

After a few hours, she finally slept. She woke three hours later, when her alarm went off. But even so, she didn't feel tired at all. The thought of seeing Rachel was all she needed to give her energy.

She got to school and found Jacob blocking the entrance. "Quinn Fabray! How does it feel to become the first head cheerleader that won't be respected by anyone?" He asked, putting a microphone on her face.

"What? Who said I'm not going to be resp..." But before she could finish the sentence, a red slushie covered her face.

"Hey, if it isn't the big lesbian!" Karofsky mocked with an empty slushie cup in his hand.

"What the hell, Karofsky?" Quinn asked.

"You are gay, Fabray." Another jock replied.

"But I'm a cheerleader!" Quinn replied.

"That's the name of a movie." Santana had just arrived at the scene. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You can't seriously think you'll be able to protect this lesbian!" Karofsky mocked.

"I think that you have a big problem with gays. Why is that, Karofsky? Are you hiding something?" Santana asked.

He became furious. "Don't mess with me, Lopez. Or you will regret it."

"Are you telling me you are a lady too, Karofsky?" Santana provoked.

He clenched his fists. "You will regret this."

Then he left with his teammates.

"And this is the first sign that Quinn Fabray is no longer someone in this school, returning to the bottom of the..." That's when Santana grabbed the camera, threw it on the floor and kicked it far away.

"Hey!" Jacob tried to run after his camera, but Santana stopped him, grabbing him by his shirt.

"You too, if you harass Quinn one more time what happened to your camera will happen to you." Santana warned. "Are we understood?"

He gulped. "Very."

"Good." She replied, letting him go.

He ran as fast as he could to get away from her.

Then Santana turned to look at her friend, who was standing there still in shock.

"Well, you didn't expect everyone to be accepting, did you?" Santana asked. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

Quinn followed Santana to the nearest bathroom. On the way, though, she kept getting stared at and talked about. "I'll never get used to it." Quinn complained.

"You should." Santana replied. "This will happen a lot."

"Very comforting S." Quinn sighed.

"You can count on me." Santana smirked.

But then she saw Rachel. The girl was coming towards her with a frown on her face.

"Quinn? Please tell me you slipped and fell on someone with a slushie on their hands." Rachel asked.

Quinn just smiled at her. All her anger vanished at the sight of Rachel. "You look so cute when you are angry."

Rachel blushed. "Quinn! You are covered in slushie! We must go to the restroom and have you cleaned up immediately! It will ruin your clothes and, more importantly, you can get sick! Come on!" Then she started to walk to the bathroom.

Quinn stood there for a while, just admiring Rachel.

"It's amazing how your expression changed from wanting to kill someone to puppy in love." Santana laughed. "But you should try to keep it in your pants in school, if you don't want people pointing at you even more."

"Come on, Quinn!" Rachel called.

Dreamily, Quinn turned to Santana. "She's worth everything."

Then she followed Rachel, leaving a smiling Santana behind.

The rest of the day went smoothly, although Quinn could see people talk about her everywhere. She was wondering what she could do for her next date with Rachel, when Mercedes and Kurt came up to her.

"Hey girl, is it true you're with Rachel now?" Mercedes asked.

"Hello to you too." Quinn answered laughing.

"Come on, answer us!" Kurt complained.

"Well... yes." Quinn answered.

They both smiled. "Well, let's hope you can put some fashion sense into that girl." Kurt commented.

Quinn frowned. "I think it's cute the way she dresses." She replied.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Since Quinn fell in love with her, that's when." Mercedes replied. "Can't you see she fell head over heels for her? I mean, Rachel could wear a clown suit and Quinn would still think she looked good."

"Oh. I didn't know falling in love could affect someone's fashion sense so much. I should be careful." Kurt worried.

"Hello, Kurt, Mercedes!" Rachel had just arrived. "Hello, Quinn!" She took the cheerleader's hand.

"We were talking about how much Quinn loves you." Mercedes answered. "You guys are the weirdest couple I've ever seen, but hey, you guys look kind of cute together."

"Thank you, I've been thinking the same thing." Rachel replied. "Although Quinn is much more beautiful than I am, I do think that we-"

"I'm not more beautiful than you." Quinn interrupted her. "You are the most beautiful person in this world, Rachel."

"Uh. I don't want to be here for this. Let's go, Mercedes." Kurt pretended to be nauseated, but he was smiling.

Before they could leave, Puck came up to them.

"Hey, wait up! Party tonight!" Puck exclaimed. "My place and you all have to come! And you two better give us a little show!" He said to Rachel and Quinn.

The cheerleader felt Rachel become tense beside her. Since Puck was busy talking to Kurt and Mercedes, Quinn took the opportunity to get away.

Once they were a little distant from the group, Quinn turned to Rachel. "Are you alright?"

Rachel looked at her with fearful eyes. "I... yes, I'm fine. It's just this party... I..."

That's when Quinn understood. "Oh. Of course, how could I forget! I'm so sorry, Rachel! But don't worry, we won't go!"

But Rachel shook her head. "No. We should go."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi!**

**Sorry it took so long... I've been very busy.**

**I want to thank gleekfan96 for betaing this story for me.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! =)**

******I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  


**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_"You look so beautiful." Quinn was looking at Rachel dreamily._

_The girl was wearing a very short black skirt and a black shirt. Quinn couldn't stop looking at her._

_"You are sweet, Quinn, but you look much more stunning than I do." Rachel replied, smiling. "And I am completely happy about that, because while I'm obviously the best singer, you obviously have a better appearance than me, which makes us a perfect match. I'm awesome at singing and you look awesome."_

_The cheerleader frowned. "I've already said that you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Why don't you believe me?"_

_Rachel just kept on smiling. "I believe you. But I have eyes, Quinn. And I think you are gorgeous." She licked her lips while looking at Quinn._

_Quinn stared back at her girlfriend. "Maybe we should skip this party tonight?"_

_Rachel approached her slowly, eyeing the cheerleader's body up and down. "Maybe we could."_

_They kissed passionately. Quinn's hands were caressing Rachel's face while Rachel was holding Quinn tightly._

_When she felt Rachel's hands traveling down on her back, Quinn stopped kissing Rachel's lips and started kissing her neck._

_Rachel moaned in pleasure when Quinn reached a sensitive spot on her neck._

_She could feel herself getting more and more excited every second she felt Rachel's body against hers._

_"Quinn." Rachel whispered. "We should stop."_

_Immediately, Quinn stopped and looked at Rachel in the eyes. "Am I pushing you? We don't have to do anything yet! You can just-"_

_"No, Quinn, calm down!" Rachel interrupted her. "I just think it would be impolite not to attend Noah's party when we said we would go."_

_Quinn felt relieved. "Okay. Let's go then."_

_They looked at themselves in the mirror and fixed some of the make up. When they were about to leave the bedroom, Rachel stopped Quinn and whispered in her ear. "When we get back, let's continue what we started."_

_And then she left, grinning at Quinn, who looked stunned._

_When they arrived at the party a few minutes later, it was already a mess. People were drunk and they couldn't find any of the glee club members._

_"Let's go get some drinks!" Quinn suggested._

_"Oh, I'm feeling a little dizzy, I think I'm going to go sit on the couch. Can you get me a glass of water, please?" Rachel requested._

_"Are you okay? Do you want to leave?" Quinn asked, concerned._

_"No, don't worry." Rachel smiled. "I just have to sit for a while."_

_Quinn led Rachel to the couch and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll be right back."_

_Rachel smiled and sat down._

_The cheerleader had some difficulty reaching the drinks because of the crowd, but she finally got there. She got a glass of water and started to go back but stopped when she saw the orange juice. She wondered if someone had put something in there again._

_Quinn went back to the couch where she had left Rachel, but she found a couple making out on it. Rachel was nowhere to be seen._

_Looking around, she found Puck. He looked very drunk._

_"Puck, did you see Rachel?" Quinn asked._

_He stopped drinking whatever he had in his hand and looked at her. "Yeah, she was talking with Karofsky."_

_"What? Where did she go? How could you let him talk to her?" Quinn asked desperately._

_"Calm down, they looked like they were just talking!" Puck defended himself._

_"Puck! Where. Did. They. Go." Quinn asked, holding herself not to kill Puck._

_"I don't know. I didn't pay attention. Come on, baby mama. Just have fun!" He laughed, leaving her there._

_Quinn was horrified. She had to find Rachel._

_She found Tina on a corner, talking to Kurt._

_"Tina, Kurt! Did you see Rachel?" Quinn asked._

_"No, why?" Tina asked._

_"I can't find her!" Quinn answered._

_"Didn't you come with her?" Kurt asked, lifting his eyebrows._

_"Yes, but then I left to get her a drink and she disappeared!" Quinn explained._

_"Well, just relax, Quinn. I'm sure she is fine." Tina replied._

_But Quinn couldn't relax. She looked around everywhere. She questioned everyone, but they were all too drunk to even understand what she was asking._

_The desperation growing with every second passed, she could only think of one place else to look for her: The basement._

_Hoping she was wrong, she made her way to the door that lead to the place where everything had happened._

_Slowly, she opened the door._

_When she stepped in the room, she felt her heart stop and she heard her mind screaming at her. "RACHEL!"_


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been very busy, but I hope I'll be able to post the next chapter in less than a month.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! And thank you for betaing for me, Jasmine!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"RACHEL!" Quinn awoke, screaming.

She was sweating and her heart was beating wildly against her chest. She put her hands on her face and she could feel the tears falling constantly, never stopping.

"Quinnie!" Judy entered the room, rushing to sit on the bed and comfort her daughter. "What happened?"

"R-Rachel. Rachel, m-mom!" Quinn was trembling. "I g-got there and s-she was on the f-floor, a-and the blood. Oh, mom, t-the blood!"

"Oh, sweetie, it was just a nightmare. Everything is fine. Rachel is fine. You just had a bad dream." Judy told Quinn, caressing her hair.

But even if she was relieved it was only a nightmare, Quinn couldn't stop thinking about what she saw.

She had seen herself raping Rachel. She had seen the moment that she had taken her bloody fingers out of Rachel.

"Shh... Everything is alright." Judy kept repeating. "Breathe, Quinnie."

Quinn started to calm down after a few minutes. Soon, her breathing became more even.

"I'll not let anything happen to Rachel again." Quinn whispered.

"You won't, Quinnie. Rachel is safe." Judy replied, smiling down at her daughter.

They stayed like that for a little while, when Quinn suddenly jumped out of bed.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked, worried.

"It's six thirty." Judy answered. "Don't worry, you are not late for the party."

"Oh, good." Quinn was relieved. She had slept when she got home from school that day, and she had agreed to pick Rachel up at 8 o'clock. "I have time then."

"Are you feeling better then, Quinnie?" Judy asked, concerned.

"Yes, mom. Thank you." Quinnie answered, smiling.

"Good. I'll leave you to get ready then." Judy smiled and left.

Quinn immediately grabbed her cellphone and called Rachel.

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel answered, sounding happy.

"Rach? Rach, please, let's not go to this party?" Quinn asked, her voice almost begging.

"What?" Rachel was confused. "Why?"

"Just... Please?" Quinn begged. "Do you really wanna go?"

"Well, Quinn. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do, but I do think that if I go to this party, it will probably help me. I mean, I wanted to replace that bad memory with a good one." Rachel replied.

"Oh." Quinn was speechless for a moment. "I see."

"But I understand if you don't want to go, we could just do something else or we could do nothing, it's up to you." Rachel added quickly.

"No." Quinn answered. "We'll go. And we'll have a lot of fun."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "Because-"

"I'm sure, we'll go." Quinn answered firmly, interrupting the diva. "I'll go get you at 8, okay?"

"Okay then." Rachel replied happily.

"I love you." Quinn smiled over the phone.

"I love you too." Rachel answered.

They hang up the phone and Quinn started to get ready. She would do anything to prevent anything to go wrong that night.

She showered and then decided to wear a cute dress she had gotten from her mother a few days before.

Then she took her car and headed for Rachel's house.

When she got there, Rachel's dad let her in.

"How have you been, Quinn?" he asked.

"I'm fine, sir, how are you?" She asked politely.

"Oh, I'm okay." He answered, smiling gently. "Rachel will be down in a second."

"I'm here." Rachel interrupted.

When Quinn looked at her, she almost passed out. She was wearing the same outfit she was wearing in her dream.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Rachel asked, looking a little offended. "You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, Rachel!" Quinn quickly recovered. "It's just... You look so beautiful!"

Rachel relaxed and smiled. "Oh, thank you. But I must say you look beautiful yourself. More than I do, actually."

"Of course not, you..." Quinn was having a terrible feeling of déjà vu. "You are gorgeous, Rachel."

Rachel blushed and took Quinn's arm. "Shall we go?"

"Take care, okay?" Rachel's dad told Rachel. "And be back at least before 1 am."

"Okay, don't worry, dad." Rachel replied. "I'll take care. And Quinn will be there with me."

And they left for the party. Quinn was very nervous, but she couldn't show that to Rachel. She had to make sure Rachel would stay safe.

"Are you sure you are feeling okay?" Rachel asked again. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. I..." Quinn sighed. "I'm just worried about this party."

Comprehension showed on Rachel's face. "Oh, I see. But I'll be fine, Quinn. I do appreciate your concern, but it's unnecessary."

Quinn shook her head slowly. "It's just-"

But Rachel stopped her from continuing by kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll be fine, I promise."

The cheerleader looked at her girlfriend and nodded.

"Let's go." Rachel took squeezed Quinn's hand, smiled at her and then left the car.

Quinn was feeling so stupid. She was the one that should be assuring Rachel everything would be fine, not the other way around.

She went after Rachel and they entered the house together. As she expected, everyone was already there and they were already drunk.

"Hello girls." Kurt greeted them. He was the only sober person in that party.

"Hello Kurt." Rachel replied, smiling. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Sure, I love being around drunk people that keep falling on me." He scoffed.

"Then why did you come?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Puck insisted that everyone in glee club should come." Kurt replied. "And Mercedes asked me to come with her."

"And where is Mercedes?" Quinn asked.

"She went to the bathroom." Kurt answered.

"Oh. Well, I think I'll go get us something to drink." Rachel was looking around. "Where are the drinks?"

"I'll go, Rachel. You can stay here talking to Kurt." Quinn replied.

"The drinks are over there." Kurt pointed to the other side of the room.

Quinn kissed Rachel on the cheek. "I'll be right back Rach."

Rachel smiled and continued talking to Kurt.

Quinn was pushing through the crowd to get to the drinks when she saw something that caught her eye.

Karofsky was drinking something that looked like orange juice.

Quinn immediately paled. What would happen if the orange juice had something in it again? But she couldn't just go and stop Karofsky from drinking that, could she?

She just continued her way and finally got to the table that had the drinks. There, she found Brittany getting some orange juice.

Without thinking, she just slapped the drink out of Brittany's hand.

"Why did you do that?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Brittany, I think someone put something in this juice." Quinn answered.

"I know he did. He said it would make us all happier." Brittany replied.

Quinn could not believe her ears. "He? Who is he, Brit?"

"Jacob." Brittany answered, still looking confused.

Red clouded Quinn's vision. He was the one that had done that?

She looked around to find him. She wouldn't let him escape. She would kill him. She would...

And then she found him.

"Jacob!" Quinn screamed, being heard by almost everyone around even if the music was very loud.

The boy froze in his place, looking at Quinn with fear. "F-Fabray?"

The cheerleader grabbed him by his collar. "What did you put in the orange juice?"

"I p-put nothing in there! Just alcohol!" He replied, terrified.

"You are lying! I'll ask one more time. What did you put in the orange juice?" Quinn was about to hit him.

He closed his eyes and got ready to receive the blow. "J-just some amp-phetamines mixed with alcohol!"

Quinn dropped him, extremely surprised. "Amphetamines and alcohol?"

He tried to compose himself. "Y-yeah. Although today I put much less than the last time."

"But it can't be. Puck said it was a new drug!" Quinn replied.

Jacob gave a nervous laugh. "I j-just spread a rumor about a new d-drug and people believed it."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything. Amphetamines couldn't explain what she had done. Could it?

"What's going on here? Are you okay, Quinn?" Kurt arrived at the scene, looking worried between Quinn and Jacob.

Quinn looked at him and panicked. "Where's Rachel?"

"She said she was going somewhere. Maybe the bathroom I think, I couldn't hear her very well." Kurt replied.

The cheerleader immediately started to make her way to the bathroom, pushing people around. Confused, Kurt tried to keep up with Quinn. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't leave Rachel alone!" Quinn answered, pushing someone so hard the person almost fell to the floor.

When she reached the bathroom, she almost broke the door while knocking on it. "Rach? Rach, are you in there?"

After a few seconds of knocking, a very annoyed Puck and an unknown cheerleader opened the door. "What the hell, Fabray? I'm busy here!"

"Have you seen Rachel?" Quinn asked, not caring if she had just interrupted them.

"No, as you can see, I've been busy." Puck answered. "I'm sure she is alright, now let me keep going." He closed the door again.

The horrible feeling of déjà vu was coming back and she knew where she had to look for Rachel.

With her chest hurting from all the beating her heart was doing, she opened the door to the basement.


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! And thanks to my beta, Jasmine.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**And, of course, thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Quinn?" Rachel was standing in the middle of the room, looking surprised to see her girlfriend.

Quinn was so relieved that Rachel was alone in that basement that her eyes started to fill with tears. "Oh, Rach, I'm s-so glad you are okay!"

"What happened?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"I... I was so worried that something had happened to you." Quinn confessed, trying to dry her tears.

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel gave her a small smile. "You didn't have to worry about me."

"I'm s-sorry." Quinn apologized, taking a step towards Rachel.

Rachel took a step back.

Quinn looked at her, mortified. "A-are you scared of me?"

Rachel bit her lower lip. "I... C-could you just come near me slowly, please?"

Quinn was still surprised, but she nodded. "Okay, I'm going to take a step now."

"Okay." Rachel agreed.

Step by step, Quinn approached her girlfriend, who was watching every step taken by Quinn.

When they were close enough to talk normally, Quinn stopped. "Is this distance okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Rachel smiled sadly.

They stood there in silence, just looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Why did you come here?" Quinn asked.

"I... I just wanted to try to get rid of this horrible feeling that I felt every time I thought about this place." Rachel confessed. "I'm happy that you are here. You can help me."

"I'll do anything." Quinn replied.

Looking into Quinn's eyes, Rachel slowly approached her girlfriend. Quinn stayed still while Rachel touched her arm and while she got close enough for them to kiss. She waited until Rachel finally kissed her.

Then Quinn moved her arms to hold Rachel, but the girl stopped her. "P-please, Quinn. Just please, don't do anything."

Quinn nodded and gave Rachel time to relax again. "I won't do anything." She assured.

Rachel caressed her girlfriend's face. "Can we just stay here for a while?"

"Of course." Quinn answered.

Rachel smiled and looked around. She walked to the wall and touched it. Quinn just observed Rachel for a few minutes until she knew what she had to do.

"I'll come near you now, okay?" Quinn asked.

"Q-quinn, I-" Rachel was insecure.

"I know." Quinn interrupted her.

Slowly, she approached Rachel. When she finally reached her, she was very careful when she lifted her hand to touch her.

Gently, she put her arms around Rachel and hugged her. After a few seconds, Rachel hugged her back.

"I won't do anything." Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear. "I'll show you I'll never ever do anything you don't want, even if I really desire you. I'll show you I'm capable of waiting for you forever."

Rachel hugged Quinn stronger.

Quinn felt Rachel's heartbeat getting slower and her breathing becoming more even. She smiled. Rachel was calming down.

"I love you." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn shivered. She could feel her desire for Rachel growing, but she had to hold herself. She would never hurt her again.

"I love you too." Quinn answered.

They let go of each other and smiled.

"Thank you, Quinn. I feel much better now." Rachel took her girlfriend's hand into hers.

"You don't have to thank me." Quinn answered. "I'd do anything for you, Rach."

Rachel kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips. "How about we go back to the party now?"

Quinn smiled. "Yes, let's go."

When they left the basement, one of the first people Quinn saw was Jacob. The anger came back and she wanted to kill him, but at the same time, she felt confused because she couldn't understand why she had done all those things to Rachel if all she had taken were amphetamines.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Rachel asked, concerned.

The cheerleader looked at her girlfriend and forced a smile. "I... I just found out something that... I don't want to hide anything from you, so I'll tell you when I take you back to your house."

Rachel nodded. "Well, maybe we should go home then. Since I already did what I had to do and you are not feeling very well, we can go."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I am, Quinn." Rachel answered. "I don't want to stay here if you are feeling uncomfortable."

They left the party, unnoticed. Everyone was too drunk to know who was there.

On the way to Rachel's house, Quinn was still thinking about Jacob. And Rachel was just silently observing her girlfriend, seeming curious to know what had happened.

When Quinn parked in front of Rachel's house, she took a deep breath and looked at her girlfriend.

"Rachel, remember when I told I was on drugs when I... When everything happened?" Quinn asked.

"...Yes." Rachel answered carefully.

"Well, apparently Jacob was the one that put the drugs in there." Quinn couldn't stand to keep looking at Rachel in the eyes, so she looked at her hands on her lap. "But they were amphetamines. I'm so confused. I mean, I didn't think amphetamines could make me do all those things. I'm s-so sorry, Rach!"

Quinn started to cry. She still refused to look at Rachel.

"Quinn, amphetamines can cause a psychotic episode, did you know that?" Rachel's voice sounded calm and that made Quinn look up, surprised.

"T-they can?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. I have a cousin that had too much amphetamines. Mixed with alcohol, they are even stronger. He had a psychotic episode." Rachel explained. "I'm not saying you had one, but amphetamines are dangerous and have many side effects. And right now it doesn't really matter what happened then, all that matters is that you are not taking amphetamines again."

Quinn was extremely surprised. She was expecting Rachel to be angry, to scream at her. But instead, she was understanding and calm.

Seeing her girlfriend's surprise, Rachel sighed. "Look, Quinn, I don't care if the amphetamines made you do it. It wouldn't change that it happened. If you were drunk, on drugs or clean, you did it. All that matters to me right now is that I know you love me and that you will never do anything like that again. I know that it makes you feel better to know you were drugged. But to me, Quinn, it makes no difference. It may have helped me before, to try to forgive you, because you were drugged, and to know that you really didn't want to do it, but right now I... I just want to move on."

Quinn opened her mouth, but nothing came out. It really didn't matter much now, did it?

"Why don't we go to your house?"

Quinn looked at Rachel so fast that she felt pain on her neck.

Rachel was with a small smile on her face. "Didn't you say your mother was going out of town tonight for some work she had to do tomorrow?"

"I... I..." Quinn was speechless. Was Rachel really...?

"But of course, if you want to, you can just take me home." Rachel added innocently.

"No!" Quinn replied quickly. "I mean, my place, yeah, sounds good."

With Rachel chuckling, Quinn started the car and rushed to her house.


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter is very short... I'm sorry!**

**Also, I don't really write "real" sex scenes, so, if you were expecting one, I hope you'll forgive me. **

**I'd like to thank my beta, Jasmine, and all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**And thanks for reading!**

* * *

When they got to Quinn's house, as soon as they left the car, Rachel came up to Quinn and kissed her passionately.

"Let's go to your room." Rachel whispered.

Kissing all the way to the room, Quinn almost broke a lamp on the way.

They had barely reached the room when Rachel tried to take Quinn's dress off. The cheerleader helped her, and soon her dress was on the floor, half inside of her room and half outside of it.

Never stopping the kiss, Quinn was about to slip her hand under Rachel's shirt when she stopped.

"Are you sure?" She whispered looking into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel answered by kissing her softly. "I trust you."

"Just tell me to stop, if you want." Quinn replied.

They started kissing again and Rachel's hands started to wander around Quinn's body freely. Quinn understood that as a permission for her to go on.

She started kissing Rachel's neck and kept going down. She went down on her knees and began to lift Rachel's shirt slowly, kissing the skin that was being exposed. When Rachel's shirt was on the floor, they made their way to the bed and laid down, with Quinn on top, always kissing. That's when Rachel lightly pushed Quinn away.

"No." Rachel was looking at Quinn with a weird spark on her eyes.

Quinn immediately froze. "Oh my God, Rachel, did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?"

Rachel smiled mischievously. "No." She flipped Quinn and got on top of her. "I will be on top." She licked her lips. "First."

They looked at each other and smiled.

That night, the only screams that left Rachel's lips were from pleasure. Quinn made sure of that.

And later, when Rachel was asleep, Quinn was looking at her girlfriend with dreamy eyes.

"I love you so much, Rachel." Quinn whispered. "I know I'll never be able to make up for what I did. And I can't tell you too many times how sorry I am for what I've done. But I promise you I'll do everything I can to make you happy. Even if you one day don't love me anymore and leave me, I will always try to help you from afar. Even if it would be hard to watch you with someone else, I would be happy for you. If you wanted me dead, I would die for you. I'll do anything for you, Rachel."

Rachel moved and Quinn was worried she had woken up, but then she stopped and continued to sleep.

"I hope those things that I just said will never come true. But I just want you to know how much I love you." Quinn smiled. "I'm forever yours."

Then the cheerleader closed her eyes and slept.

That's when Rachel opened her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend. "Faithfully."


	30. Chapter 30

**=) Hey.**

**This is the last chapter of this fanfiction, so... ****I'd like to thank all of you for reading this story until the end! **

**A special thanks to all of you who reviewed. The reviews really helped me to write! ****I'd also like to thank Jasmine, who betaed this story for me!**

**I really hope you enjoy this last chapter! ****Please, let me know what you think of this chapter and of the whole story!**

**And, of course, thanks for reading!**

* * *

The next day, when they woke up, Quinn prepared breakfast and took it to Rachel on bed. "Quinn, this looks so good." Rachel kissed her girlfriend. "You are so sweet!"

"Sweet is this pineapple! Try it!" Quinn gave a bite to Rachel.

"It really is very sweet!" Rachel smiled. "Will you eat with me?"

"Of course I will. Did you think I brought all of this just to you?" Quinn laughed.

"Well, Quinn. I do like to have a good and healthy breakfast, since it is the most important meal of the day, so I should eat an appropriate amount of food!" Rachel replied.

"So you want me to let you eat all of this yourself then?" Quinn asked.

"No, Quinn, I merely expl..." But Quinn stopped her speech by kissing her on the lips. "Let's eat or we'll be late for school!" Quinn laughed.

When they finished breakfast, they were already late. Then Quinn lent Rachel some of her clothes and they got ready for school.

When they arrived there, Mercedes came running to them.

"You guys won't believe what just happened." Mercedes was really agitated.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, worried.

"This girl called Alaina, she was super mad because Jacob put some lie on his blog about her dating Karofsky and she ran after Jacob and beat the crap out of him!" Mercedes picked up her cellphone. "The whole thing is on the internet already, I'll show you guys."

Then Mercedes showed the video on her cellphone.

The video showed a girl running after Jacob and punching him right on the nose. The quality of the video wasn't very good, but you could see that the guy who got punched was definitely Jacob.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked, pointing at a guy trying to hold the girl.

"That's Finn!" Quinn answered before Mercedes. "What is... oh my God!"

Finn had just been hit by the same girl who had punched Jacob. She had managed to escape from his grasp and then she turned around and kicked him.

"That must have hurt." Quinn commented. Then coach Sylvester arrived and the video ended. "What happened then?" Quinn asked.

"They are all talking to Figgins now. Well, now excuse me because I have to show this to Kurt!". Mercedes smiled and left.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other.

"Wow." Rachel smiled. "Poor Finn."

"You don't think 'poor Jacob' too?" Quinn laughed.

Before Rachel could answer, Karofsky approached them.

"Fabray. Can I talk to you?" Karofsky asked. He looked anxious.

Quinn looked at Rachel, and the girl looked back at her, puzzled.

"Okay. Let's go over there." Quinn answered, still confused.

"I'll wait for you here." Rachel kissed Quinn on the cheek.

Then Quinn followed Karofsky a few steps away from Rachel, but enough so that the girl wouldn't be able to hear what they were talking.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Quinn asked, still suspicious.

"I... Well... I j-just..." He began.

Quinn lifted an eyebrow.

He exhaled slowly.

"I... I just wanted to apologize." He blurted out.

Quinn was shocked. "What?"

"I wanted to apologize." He repeated. "You have the right to be with the one you like. I'm sorry."

Quinn was still looking at him dumbfounded.

"I know this is seems weird, but... I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry, okay?" He looked like he was about to cry.

The cheerleader finally recovered from her shock and was able to speak. "What's going on?" Quinn asked.

He just shook his head.

"Come on. You can tell me." She told him.

He took a few seconds to breathe before speaking again. "I... I repressed my feelings so much that... That... I... I bullied this guy for a long time and last night I got drunk and then I... I..."

Quinn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Did you... Did you force yourself on him?" Quinn asked.

"No!" Karofsky answered, horrified. "No, I just... I had sex with him. Consensual."

Quinn was relieved. "So, what's the problem?"

"The problem?" He repeated. "The problem is that I bullied him so much. I called him names and teased him and threw him on the garbage. But I like him. And I want to be with him. B-but how c-can I? A-after all I've d-done!" He started to cry.

"And do you intend to cry and do nothing about it?" Quinn asked.

He was surprised. "W-what else can I do? H-he will never f-forgive me. H-he only had sex w-with me because he was d-drunk too."

"You can do what I did. What I'm still doing and will always do, because I love Rachel and because she deserves it." Quinn replied.

He dried his tears with his hands. "And w-what are you d-doing?"

"Quinn!" Rachel called. She was making a sign for Quinn to go to her.

Quinn smiled at Rachel and, walking away from Karofsky, she just looked at him one more time to answer him before running back to Rachel.

"Correcting mistakes."


End file.
